


To Take Flight

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Badass Women, Battle, Dragon Riders, F/F, Knight Alleria, Monsters, Pirate Jaina, Soulmates, Sword Fighting, Violence, all the dragon content, dragon rider au, get fucked turalyon, slight angst, slight underwater horror, this is entirely self indulgent, wholesome Windrunner content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Alleria Windrunner had been raised hearing tales of the mythical Dragon riders, those who had the courage and the strength to bind themselves to such powerful beasts. What she never expected was the meet one such creature face to face, even less so to team up to take down a corrupt and ruthless king.





	1. No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> hey Everyone, yet ANOTHER long fic because i love stacking projects onto myself. Please do enjoy this entirely self indulgent AU :)

_ “Keep yer head down, lass! Bastard’s got us surrounded and last we need is ye charred to ash!” _

_ The dwarf tugged on her arm as a shot from the enemy’s catapult sailed overhead, colliding with the earth behind them. She nodded at him in silent thanks and watched him take off to aid the warriors that fought with them. _

_ Alleria let out a snarl and rose to her feet, tugging her polearm free from the body of the knight that she had plunged its bladed tip into. Blood spewed from the wound she inflicted but she paid no heed to the dying man. No, instead she turned to face the encroaching enemy.  _

_ Her fingers flexed on the length of her weapon as she shifted into an attack stance, her eyes narrowed at the battle laid out before her. At the horror that befell her gaze, she went lax and her hands trembled. _

_ This was the price of their rebellion.  _

_ Bodies were spread clear around the muddied field. The few trees that were left to dot the broken landscape were reduced to nothing but ash and cinder. Fire filled the air with an unholy wave of heat, one that choked one’s lungs with its power and intensity. _

_ Her helmet was heavy on her head, stifling. She needed to see well, to fight well. Propping her polearm up against her side, Alleria reached up and lifted the heavy plate from her head. It was smeared with blood - some of it her own, most belonged to her enemies. _

_ Everything seemed to move in slow motion then. The knight felt her lips move, opening with a fierce shout that she had not realized was her own. One that echoed out into the billowing columns of black smoke. Smoke so thick that it blocked out the sun’s rays and carried darkness across the battlefield, growing heavy in the air around them. _

_ “Fall back- we are outnumbered! The Lightforged are closing in!!” _

_ The world faded back into chaos. The fire had surrounded them, but the shouts and the agonized cries of the agony rose above the flame’s roar. The unholy symphony of war raged all around. Alleria forced herself to look beyond the overwhelming noise, to search deeper. _

_ To hear the crackling of the fires, the march of an encroaching army and the howling of a distant wind… _

_ Then a dragon’s mighty roar. _

_ There was a flap of wings and the wind whipped up through her hair in an instant. It’s strength sent dust and ash to scatter through the air around her, forcing the knight to shield her face. A second flap that sent the wind to chill the sweat on her skin, a welcome action on this blasted field of fire. _

_ “Alleria!” _

_ Alleria lowered her weapon, turning her gaze back over her shoulder as something called out to her. She felt the earth tremble beneath her feet as the dragon moved ever closer. Through the ash and smog, the knight could just barely make out the beast’s shape. _

_ But then searing golden eyes pierced the darkness. A line of red followed moments after, it traveled up what she could only assume was the beast's throat and burning brighter with each passing second. Heat so powerful seemed to invade the air around her the stronger the glow became. _

_ “GET DOWN!” _

 

Alleria jolted forward in her chair with a gasp, shoulders and chest heaved with uneven breaths. She swept her eyes quickly across her surroundings and let loose a sigh of relief. It had been a dream, that battlefield covered in ash and blood and ruin had just been one horrid dream.

“Gods above...help me.” She muttered into the palm of her hand as she dragged it down over her face.

The Knight fell back into her chair and clung to the fur blanket draped around her form. A clap of thunder forced her further into its warmth. Her eyes lifted towards the wooden roof of her home, drawing in several slow steady breaths which caused the tension to bleed from her muscles.

Alleria had always found such a strange sense of calm in storms. Especially during the worst of them. Where nature’s wrath forced others to flee, she would often wade through the currents of the howling wind and savor the rain lashing against her skin.

Even now, while she sat nestled before the warmth of her hearth and sheltered from the weather. The knight felt the thunder and the downpour outside beckoning to her. A particularly loud clap of thunder made the eldest Windrunner smile, feeling the rumbling within her chest.

She shifted her leg and her gaze immediately shot down when her foot collided with a metal object. Her own plate helmet sat on the floor at her feet, facing towards the hearth. Alleria leaned forward and lifted it from the floor.

The knight nearly dropped it when for a brief second, golden eyes peered out from the sockets in the helmet. She blinked once, twice, and they had faded away entirely. Another trick of the mind so it would seem.

“That’s it, I’ve gone absolutely crazy.”

With a shudder, Alleria passed the plate helmet back and forth between her palms. Her gaze still lost in the socket where her own eyes usually shone through as clear as day, before they shifted. Fingertips traced every scratch, every tiny dent that graced the steel. All from blows that would have otherwise found their mark had she not been wearing.

That was a fact that she could then apply to every piece of armor she wore. Sure, the plate was weighty and constricted most her movements, and perhaps his majesty meant it more for aesthetic appeal rather than the appeal of practical use. But when Alleria wore it, the heavy plate could withstand just about anything.

But sometimes the weight of a life filled with combat and violence and brutality weighed far more than any plate armor could.

“Alleria?” A soft voice called out to her.

The knight immediately sat her helmet down on the table next to her and leaned over the arm of her chair to look around behind her. There stood her younger sister Vereesa, rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes.

“Little Moon, what are you doing up at this hour? Is everything alright?”

The elf sighed and padded over to her older sister. “I am not a child anymore you know…”

Alleria offered an apologetic smile. “You are right, but you will always be my baby sister. So get used to it.”

Vereesa sank down into Alleria’s lap. She curled up against her sister’s side under the furs that covered her but propped her legs over the arm of the chair. They sat in silence for a time, listening to the crackling of the wood logs burning.

“I had it again...that same nightmare,” Vereesa whispered softly, staring into the flames.

“The one mother used to hold you through?”

All she got was a small nod. No, Vereesa was no child anymore. But Alleria would be damned if she did not try to comfort in a way that their own mother had when these very same nightmares took hold of the young elf in her sleep.

Gently, Alleria reached up to brush her fingers through the silvery locks of her sister’s hair. In an instant, most of her tension seemed to fade away.

“I am sorry, Little Moon. Did you remember to note down as many details as you could this time? I am sure if you take it to Master Antonidas tomorrow, he may be able to help you make sense of it.”

Vereesa hummed in acknowledgment, leaning fully into her sister's form. The knight couldn’t help but feel her heart twinge with her own guilt as she felt the mage shaking in her embrace. 

“Do you want to talk about it? Maybe that would help, to at least make sense of such things”

There was another clap of thunder and Vereesa jumped, but Alleria held firm against the storm. Just smiling and hugging her tighter, hand still tracing the soothing pattern against her scalp. 

“It just, the dream never changes. At least not the ending...but it starts differently each time, like a memory that plays from different points. I just, don’t know what to make of it.”

“What is it that you see?” Alleria asked, hand shifting to brush the hair from her sister’s face.

“Tonight, it started...almost happy. I was on a ship, perhaps the most beautiful one I have ever seen in my life. It had sails of a dark green hue, decorated with a golden anchor. It cut through the ocean like it was nothing, with such power and grace.”

Vereesa smiled fondly, retreating her older sister’s arms to lean herself back fully against the arm of the chair. “The sun was shining, gulls cried out over the mast and the crew...they just sang their shanties without care and danced across the deck.”

Alleria found a smile of her own curling up on her lips. “That does sound quite lovely.”

“It was! So lovely, gods just like the Captain, now she was a lovely woman. So strong and so charming. She would lead her crew through all of the shanties like she knew each and every one of them off by heart...like she had sung them all a thousand times before. At one point she even pulled  _ me  _ in for a dance! Can you believe that?”

The knight let out a laugh, shaking her head. “Any idea who she was?”

Her sister shrugged. “I couldn’t exactly ask, it just played in my head. But gods, she had these pair of brilliant blue eyes that just seemed so...ageless, like she had seen the world time and again, she could tell you every story there was.”

Alleria’s laugh blew into full on hysterics that she muffled into the palm of her hand. Vereesa smacked her arm and let out a huff. “Head out of the gutter, Alleria!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry! I just...cannot help but think that you sound quite taken with this mysterious captain of yours. Perhaps this is not the first time she’s visited your dreams and you are so hopeful, waiting for her to whisk you away on some grand adventure?”

Vereesa went bright red, right up to the tips of her ears which flattened against her skull. “N-no, it’s not like that. Shut up!”

Lightning flashed. Moments later, the thunder’s clap cracked through the air and the wind howled around outside, louder than before. This time it startled both of them. Alleria immediately glanced towards the front door and felt when her sister took her hand to gently squeeze.

“It’s just the storm, Little Moon.”

The nickname seemed to soothe the young elf, who let out a shaky laugh. “I really wish it had stayed so happy. Being with the Captain just felt so real, we danced and had a grand feast. I was there until the sunset and the sea grew still. Unnaturally so.”

Sensing the dream about to take a much darker turn. Alleria remained silent but chose to trace the most delicate circles against the back of Vereesa’s hand. A wordless show to her sister that she was not alone and that she was safe, the nightmarish tale would not leave this room.

So her sister began...

 

_ Vereesa felt no sea breeze in the calm of night and heard no sound. Not even the creaks from the ship’s boards. There was just nothing, nothing that even her acute senses could pick up. The mage shuddered and shuffled to the bow of the ship, gazing down upon the water. _

_ The water below seemed to stare right back into her. So still, so undisturbed that it perfectly mirrored the night sky above her head, just as dark.  _

_ “Captain?” She called out into the dead of night. _

_ Before she could think, before she could cry for help - Vereesa found herself plummeting down and colliding with the ice cold water. Not hard enough to slip too deep beneath the water, but even as she pushed up to resurface. _

_ That surface never came, fresh air never came. _

_ Opening her eyes, Vereesa watched the light of the moon shrink from sight. She felt the cold of the water surround every limb, an unknown weight or force dragging her deeper and deeper beneath the waves. _

_ A scream fled from her lips, but no sound passed between them. Only the last remaining air bubbles that retreated to the world above, while Vereesa was dragged further into the abyss. The poor mage forced her eyes shut and shook her head. Even as she felt the water’s pressure constrict her chest and throat she refused to look. _

_ Had her eyes been open she would have witnessed the streak of blue light that drifted in front of her before fading into the darkness of the depths again. _

_ “Vereesa...come to me.” _

_ Something grazed against her leg and her eyes shot open, looking down - or at least what she thought was down - to find nothing there. All around her was just hollow, empty darkness. No light to be found, no way out. _

_ Just looking into the blackness, just thinking about what horrid things could be watching her from the shadows sent panic shooting through her veins. She struggled and fought helplessly against whatever kept her in place, she had to get out. She had to return to the surface. _

_ She had to breath. _

_ “Vereesa!” _

_ That was when she saw it. Two small blue lights blinked into existence, the only light this far below the surface.  _

_ No, not light...eyes. _

_ Vereesa watched as slowly, the blue lights began to glow ever brighter and became larger. Traveling down along an invisible creature, illuminating it to her sight and hers alone. Wings, claws, long flowing tendrils that drifted peacefully in the black waters. _

_ One word echoed in her mind over and over, even as the being loomed ever closer. _

_ Dragon.  _

 

Vereesa’s hands fell back into her lap as she stopped talking, shuddering even harder this time around. “That’s all I remember...and it is just as horrifying every time it happens. Dragons are horrid creatures...”

Alleria offered a sympathetic smile.  “Can I tell you a story? One that might make you feel a bit better about them, it is one that mother and father used to tell me when I was about your age.”

“We could both use a story I think, but glad to see I was invited!” A voice rose up, cutting off Vereesa before she could even open her mouth.

Both sisters turned to find Sylvanas standing at the doorway from her own room. The ranger smirked at both of them and gave a small wave.

“How long have you been standing there?” Alleria asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Long enough to realize you both are batshit crazy.”

Sylvanas moved across the room, picking up one of the split oak logs before she tossed it onto the dying fire. There was a distance in her eyes that Alleria had seen once tonight, in Vereesa herself. The ranger had suffered through a terrible nightmare, and yet she played it off like nothing. 

But Alleria would not pry, if she wanted to speak of it then she would - in her own time.

“We’re not crazy.” Vereesa huffed.

The ranger said nothing more, taking a seat in the other chair nestled before the hearth. She sprawled back against it so she could stare at her sisters with a smug expression. “How about that story,  _ Lady Sun? _ ”

Alleria rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. “Well, I suppose since neither of you is determined to go to bed…”

The knight glanced at her helmet. “They said that long ago, the races of Azeroth lived in harmony with dragons. Some of us even brave enough to  _ ride  _ the dragons. The bond between them was so powerful, they worked as one unstoppable unit to bring order to the kingdoms.”

“But one day, the cruel and mad king Dorus realized the riders to be a threat to his rule. So he ordered his army clear across the known world to kill all those foolish enough to have bound themselves to a dragon.”

Vereesa squeezed her hand tighter while Sylvanas just let out a scoff, clearly not phased by the tale. 

“With their riders being killed, the dragons feared for their own safety. Together and with all the magical powers at their disposal, they learned to walk among men as mortals. Some of the dragon’s refused and their lives were brought to violent and cruel ends.”

Alleria gestured to the map plastered up on the wall of their home. “However, legends say that to this day, only one living dragon remains. Unburdened with a mortal form. They live right in Elwynn Forest, just outside of Stormwind here. It is a forest where no man dares to walk for fear of angering such a beast.”

“Boring. Really, sister, I expected better tales from a  _ knight. _ ” Sylvanas quipped back, lifting up Alleria’s helmet with her foot.

Vereesa narrowed her eyes at Sylvanas, a firm expression that lost all its strength when the mage could barely suppress a yawn. “Well, I think it is a wonderful story.”

“Of course you would, you barely take a moment without having your nose buried into some old, musty tome.” 

Alleria snatched her helmet from the end of the ranger’s foot, sitting it on the floor and far from her reach. “Alright, you two that’s enough. Storytimes over, back to bed with the both of you. It is the middle of the night and neither of you should be awake right now.”

Vereesa nodded with another yawn, shuffling up out of the chair. Sylvanas just huffed. “I’ll just sleep in the chair, thank you very much.”

With her younger sister off of her lap, Alleria finally stood up. She tossed the furs at Sylvanas and just smiled. “Suit yourself, but do not come whining to me when you wake up with a kink in your neck.”

“Whatever! I shall be fine!” 

Vereesa looped her arms around her older sister, seemingly too tired to make it back to her bed alone. The knight just smiled and helped her to curl up under heavy furs, pulling them up to cover her properly.

“Good night, little moon,” Alleria whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead before turning to leave the room.

“W-wait...Alleria?”

She paused at the doorway, her ears swiveling at the sound of Vereesa’s half asleep whisper. “What is it, kid?”

“Do you think I’ll ever see a real dragon?”

Alleria just smiled wide. It was good to see that Vereesa would stay ever the dreamer, despite her recurring nightmares. “Maybe one day, but for now just rest. Go give the one in your dreams a piece of that brilliant mind.”

Stepping back out into the main room, the knight found Sylvanas already fast asleep in the armchair and clutching her helmet in her sleep.

She was about to retrieve it when there was a soft knock at her door, despite the howling wind and pounding rain that still carried on outside. Alleria raised an eyebrow, her hand unconsciously moving to the dagger strapped to her hips. She wasn’t expecting anyone at this hour.

“Who is it?” She called out, approaching the door with slow careful steps.

There was a moment of silence before a ragged cough echoed out from the other side of the door. “It’s Lor’themar. Could you kindly let me in for a moment? Being soaked while in  _ plate armor  _ is absolutely dreadful.”

Alleria flung the door open and quickly allowed the elf inside, bringing a finger up to her lips as he opened his mouth to speak. He cast his gaze to the chair and nodded in silent understanding.

“Both of my sisters are asleep, keep the ruckus to a minimum, Theron.”

“My sincerest apologies, Alleria. But I have some news that I found best not to delay sharing…”

Her eyes narrowed at that, her heart nearly dropped within her own chest. “What is it?”

Lor’themar looked between Alleria and Sylvanas who still slept soundly in her chair. He sighed and ran a hand down his face, combing over his beard. “Turalyon asked for you again, I covered for you this time. But he expects you in Stormwind Keep first thing in the morning.”

“What? Why?”

“Apparently our good king...has arranged a meeting with the Kaldorei High Priestess and her council tomorrow. After the embarrassment they made of him at the last gathering, he wishes to redeem himself...and he wants only his finest standing at his side when he receives our most esteemed guests.”

Alleria frowned. “And you couldn’t wait to tell me this because-?”

A very clear display of fear crossed over the knight’s expression. “Because he does not intend to let her or any other Kaldorei leave. If they set foot in the keep, they might as well be signing their own death warrants.”

“You mean…”

Lor’themar nodded. “Turalyon is about to make a very big mistake and plunge us into an all-out war with the Kaldorei for the sake of his pride.”

Alleria growled, low and rough in the back of her throat. “Then we have to meet them on the road, force them to turn back and stop this meeting from ever happening…”

“But...if he becomes aware of our involvement.”

“Then we shall be hung by the neck until dead. Yes, I have heard his pitch about such crimes before, Theron.”

The knight looked to her sister, still slumbering in the chair without a care in the world. Going through with her plan would put both of them in danger if she were to be caught, doing nothing brought the same risks if war came to their lands.

The choice was simple.

Alleria strolled across the room, plucking her helmet from Sylvanas’ lap. Lor’themar followed her with a tired eye, which widened as she spoke next. Her voice like solid iron and he knew she would hear no arguments on it.

“Get my horse ready, and wait for me outside. We’re going for a little late night ride, Theron.”

He bowed his head and quickly excused himself from her home. Alleria moved into her room and as if on autopilot, to the table where her armor sat. The gleaming white and gold plate beckoned to her, waiting as it always did for her to dress herself head to toe in its glory.

Her fingers moved on instinct. Leathers first, chainmail next and then the tedious process of strapping heavy armor to each of her limbs. Each one a weight that she both welcomed and despised, a prison and a liberation every time she put on a piece.

When all that remained was her helmet, Alleria froze. Her hands took the moment to trace those dents and scratches in the metal just as she had done earlier. 

_...the weight of a life filled with combat and violence and brutality weighed far more than any plate armor could. _

The thought passed through her head one more time, it was a statement that rang nothing but the truth. But for Alleria? Honor came first, and it was for honor’s sake that she was going to follow through with her plan. She would not allow this man-child to bring the kingdom to ruin and kill millions of innocents in the process.

“Time to clean up yet another mess of your making,  _ Turalyon. _ ”

She slid the helmet down into place over her head and snatching her sword and scabbard off of the table. Carefully, she moved through the main room towards the front door trying to make as little noise as possible. 

Alleria paused at the door. She wanted to wake her sisters, if but for a moment to apologize for what she was about to do.

“Find it within your hearts to forgive me…” The knight whispered before stepping out into the raging storm that welcomed her with open arms.

Had she looked at Sylvanas one final time, she would have seen that her sister was wide awake and watched every moment. Had she waited for one second longer, she would have heard the words that fled the ranger’s lips.

_ “There is nothing to forgive.” _


	2. Blood on our Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH BOY, I love this fic so much and updating it? A dream. Thank you so much to all of you who are reading this, and to those just peeking in :D Please enjoy~

When Alleria stepped from the confines of her home, she saw Lor’themar riding up with her horse at his side. He came to stop before her and bowed his head, hiding the smile that curled up on her lips.

“You brought Lirath along?”

She stepped up to her horse, running her hand down his muzzle. Lor’themar let out a soft laugh and handed the reins down to her.

“I kind of figured you would be keen on stopping the Night Elves from reaching the city and stopping a war, so I had him prepped for you.”

Alleria smirked. She moved to the beast’s side, the horse stomped the ground and pressed into her as the knight got closer.

“Easy, boy. Easy.”

She went about checking the armor straps and saddle gear before hauling herself up onto his back with practiced grace and ease. Lirath let loose a snort and shifted nervously, but the knight’s hand brushing through his mane soothed him almost immediately.

Perhaps even he knew the weight of what they were about to do, how important it was that they try to stop the impending war. How so much weighed on this one choice, this one moment.

“Captain, you know...we don’t have to do this, right? You can go back inside, pretend I was never here and be with your sisters. Prepare for what’s to come next.” Lor’themar spoke up, a worried expression in his eye.

She looked to him and adjusted herself in her saddle, clutching the reins just a little tighter. “I know that, Theron. I know I could turn a blind eye to the evil deeds of this world, but if _we_ allowed Turalyon to start his war when we both could have stopped it? Well…”

Alleria paused, looking up towards the black skies overhead. “...I just know I would never forgive myself for it.”

She sent Lirath forward in a slow trot then, leaving behind the small cottage. Speaking as Lor’themar rode to catch up to her. “The Kaldorei might refuse to listen to our warning and by the time they enter the keep, they shall realize it too late. We have to at least try...for everyone’s sake.”

He nodded and offered her a reassuring smile. “Then I shall stand by your side, no matter what end it comes to.”

“Good. Now, do you know what path the Kaldorei delegation party was taking to come to Stormwind? Should we be heading north? Or to the south?”

Lor’themar pulled a bit of parchment from within the chest plate of his armor, scanning it over for a moment. Alleria pointed to it and tilted her head. “What’s that?”

“A copy of the letter that Queen Tyrande wrote to his Highness. The Kaldorei refused to dock their ships in Stormwind Harbor, it stated they would instead be docking on the coast at the far southern edge of Westfall. One can only safely assume they would be traveling north from there.”

Alleria spurred Lirath forward into a steady gallop with a press of her heels. Lor’themar followed closely at her side, the two speeding away from the outskirts of Stormwind City to head southbound.

Both were entirely unaware of the raven that lingered in the sky above their heads. There was an unnatural gleam in its eyes as it watched them disappear from sight. With a sharp cry, it took off from the branch and veered back off towards the city.

But Alleria had perked up at the sound of the bird’s call, her head and ears swiveling back around to catch a faint glimpse of the raven taking off. A sense of dread swam through her veins and she turned to face forward, sighing.

“I believe we are going to be ratted out.”

Lor’themar looked to her, confused. “What do you mean? How is that even possible when we just left?”

The knight scowled. “Foul magic. A raven was watching us from the trees, it took off back towards the city. If Turalyon learns what we plan to do...”

“We are both royally screwed, got it. Alright, what do you need of me, Windrunner?”

Alleria brought Lirath to a halt on the dirt road, gesturing back towards the city. “I need you to try and intercept that message from reaching the King. I don’t care what it takes just do not get caught.”

He nodded. “Consider it done.”

The knight grabbed his arm and her voice hardened. “That’s not all. When I return, I need you to go fetch my sisters, Vereesa will be in the mage quarter with Master Antonidas and Sylvanas will probably be in the inn, or back at the house. Take them to pack whatever they need and meet me by the city gates.”

Lor’themar turned his horse back around and saluted. “You have my word, Captain. I will protect them as if they were my own blood, I hope all goes well with the Night Elves.”

With a shout, he shot back towards Stormwind. Alleria waited a moment before she continued southward. Lirath carried her farther and faster without fail, racing through the grassland and past the small homes and villages that dotted the landscape. Further, still, they traveled, crossing over a narrow stream to emerge in the fields of grain - a trademark of Westfall.

She continued on down in the path, trotting past farms and wide open fields. By the time Alleria finally spotted the Kaldorei visitors, she was nearly an hour ride from Stormwind and dawn’s break was just beginning to paint the skies above with the lightest pastel colors.

“There we are, Lirath. Now we just gotta convince them that Turalyon has something terrible planned for them and hope to the gods that they listen.”

Unmoved on the path, Alleria took the moment to recon their little group. The caravan consisted of a small wagon, loaded with about half a dozen of their warriors and a carriage - both of which were being pulled by armored nightsabers.

The carriage had a lone sentry standing atop it, who seemed unphased by its movement. It’s elegantly carved wooden patterns and beauty told Alleria that was where the Queen of the Night Elves was tucked away.

“You there! Halt!” The sentry atop the carriage shouted, notching an arrow and taking aim right for the knight.

“Calm now, Alleria. You do _not_ want to be early morning breakfast for their cats.” She chided at herself as she slowed Lirath to a stop and dismounted, not daring to move another step.

Kaldorei warriors circled her in a split second, weapons leveled to her throat. Alleria just reached up and pulled her helmet free from her head, letting it fall to the dirt as she lifted her hands in surrender.

“State your business, knight!” The archer shouted from where she stood. Alleria saw the ferocity in her eyes and in her hands, her fingers flexed eagerly on her bowstring. Like she was just _waiting_ for Alleria to give her a reason to let loose the arrow.

“My name is Alleria Windrunner, I have come from Stormwind because I have an urgent message to deliver to your Queen. I only ask for a moment of her time.”

The archer frowned. “She is our _High Priestess,_ and she is not about to waste her precious time on some common rabble found along a dirt road.”

“Shandris, stand down. Do not presume to know who I will and will not speak with, lower your weapons. All of you.”

The voice came from within the carriage and almost immediately the Kaldorei warriors lowered their blades and bows. Alleria let herself breath a sigh of relief, only to tense when the door of the carriage swung open and out stepped the most elegant woman that Alleria had ever laid eyes upon.

“You must forgive my daughter. She is merely doing her job, knight.”

Entirely out of respect, and perhaps a little out of intimidation, Alleria knelt down before the Kaldorei immediately but kept her head held high. Tyrande Whisperwind, Alleria had heard the name muttered on more than one occasion. Mostly by a frustrated Turalyon after summits where they both were made to attend. The knight had not had the pleasure of ever staring upon her grandeur but, whatever her imagination had cooked up would never compare.

The High Priestess was elegant in every sense of the word, her moonlit eyes blazed as they landed upon Alleria herself. The robes she wore looked to have been woven with the finest white silks, so pristine and almost having an ethereal glow to them. Cushioned around the back of her neck was a fine covering of white fur, making her look far more intimidating.

When she stepped closer into the knight’s space, Alleria immediately lowered her gaze to the ground and reached for her helmet. Placing a hand upon the steel to steady her shaking muscles.

“High Priestess, I serve under King Turalyon as the Captain to his personal guard and I come with a message most dire if you will allow me but a moment to speak it, my lady.”

Alleria didn't dare to move, didn’t dare to speak more than those few words. Tyrande let out a hum and tapped the knight’s shoulder. “Rise, warrior. Deliver your message.”

When Alleria lifted her head, she nearly gasped aloud. Tyrande now held a staff, one she had not left the carriage wielding. It was made of wood stained white. A pristine crescent moon shaped blade decorated the head of the weapon, glinting in the low light of the rising morning sun. Bright green vines coiled around the steel and small flowers of blue and purple hues blossomed from it.

It was so fitting for the High Priestess of the Kaldorei, elegant and surely deadly just like the one who wielded it. Alleria could not help but be a little awestruck in the presence of such a woman.

Remembering that she was supposed to be _warning_ them of danger, not gawking at their leader - the knight pushed up off of her knee, bringing her helmet with her as she rose to her feet.

“I sincerely apologize for any delay in your journey, my lady, but this could not wait. You and your warriors are in grave danger. My king plans to trap you all within the keep, then slay you to the last. An ambush you will not survive if he has his way.”

The archer that Tyrande had addressed earlier as Shandris approached, eyes narrowed. “How do we know this is not another of the King’s tricks? She _is_ the Captain of his guard, surely she must have some sense of loyalty to the man. Some sort of oath.”

“You are right to be wary, Lady Whisperwind and in most cases, your daughter would be correct. But there is a long and complicated history between my family and the royal crown of Stormwind. All I know is that if my king succeeds, then it will plunge our kingdoms into a violent war against each other and I do not want your blood - the blood of innocents - to be spilled for the sake of his honor.”

Suddenly a hand came up to graze the underside of her chin. Alleria gulped nervously as she found her gaze brought to level with the High Priestess’, she felt herself being studied - almost judged in a sense. The weight and truth of her words being tested with an iron glance.

Her words fled from her lips before she could even stop herself. “I have no evidence to this claim, only my word...but as soon as I learned of this, I did not hesitate to ride this way. I knew I needed to warn you and your people, my lady.”

A thumb pressed to her chin and Tyrande let out a soft hum. Something about her posture told Alleria that she was hesitating. Either she and her people turn around with their lives intact, but perhaps ruining the only chance for peace. Or she pressed onwards towards the city with them, leading them to almost certain death.

Alleria couldn’t allow that. She knew what Turalyon was capable of, knew that he would not hesitate to torment Tyrande and her people. As a knight, she had sworn an oath to protect the innocent and uphold honor above all else.

She could not let a mother and daughter walk head first towards their death.

“Lady Whisperwind, I know that perhaps my word is not enough for you…” The knight brought a hand up to rest over her heart as she spoke. “But if you set foot in that city, he is not going to just kill you - he will make a mockery of you. He will parade your bleeding corpses around the city and he will decorate Stormwind’s gates with the corpses of your daughter and soldiers.”

Tyrande’s mouth pressed into a thin line. She looked back over her shoulder towards Shandris, they nodded at one and other before the High Priestess looked back to Alleria, letting her hand fall away from the knight’s face.

“Well, Alleria Windrunner against my better judgment, I shall heed your warning. If your King really does intend to do what you say, then I will not risk the lives of me and my own for one man’s pride. Realize that war may still come regardless, but…”

Tyrande bowed her head and extended her hand to the knight. “If you are honest, you very well may have just saved not only my own life but that of my daughter and soldiers. For that, I will hold some gratitude for you and yours. Should you ever find yourself in Kalimdor, my lands are open to you.”

Alleria smiled, taking the High Priestess’ hand in her own. She bowed and graced the softness of her skin with a kiss. “On my very name, my lady, I swear nothing but the whole truth. I am only relieved to know you will not proceed.”

As Tyrande retreated and the soldiers loaded back into their wagon, Alleria moved back towards Lirath who had stayed loyally where she left him. The horse snorting as she moved to stand at his side.

“We did it, buddy. Let’s get back home and take care of damage control.”

She climbed back up into the saddle but froze when the High Priestess spoke again. “Captain Windrunner?”

“Yes, my lady?”

The Night Elf approached Alleria once again but held up a hand when the knight moved to dismount. “No need, I only have a single question for you…”

Alleria smiled, running her hands along her helmet that sat tucked in her lap. “Anything you wish to ask, Lady Whisperwind, I will answer.”

Tyrande managed a small smile of her own before a sorrow overtook her expression. “If we had ignored your warning and what you warned us of was to occur...would you have stepped in to shield us from harm, even if it meant your own life could be lost?”

That made Alleria pause, but only for a second. “Without question. My men and I would not have sat by and allowed such horrors to be committed.”

“That is all I needed to know. Ride fast and ride safely, Lady Alleria Windrunner. I pray to the goddess that your King does not learn of your involvement.” Tyrande took a step back, leaning against her staff

 _“It may already be too late for prayers.”_ Alleria had wanted to say, but instead, she forced a smile and saluted the High Priestess. Lifting her helmet up to slip it down upon her head.

“Safe journey home, my lady. May we meet again one day."

They nodded to each other as the knight veered Lirath back around the way they had come from. With a flick of the reins and a press of her heels, Alleria took off galloping towards Stormwind as fast as possible.

Tyrande stood there and watched her ride off. Shandris stepped up to her side and looked to her mother. She opened her mouth to speak when the High Priestess spoke first, “Her King already knows, she rode here knowing that he was going to hear about her actions here today...I saw it in her eyes.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Who knows? But something tells me that this is not the last we will see of Alleria Windrunner.”

 

* * *

 

 

The morning sun had already illuminated the city streets and the first civilians were out to wander about when Alleria finally rode back into Stormwind. A few of them smiled and waved, and despite the overwhelming sense of dread that flooded through her veins - she forced herself to wave back.

They were the people she served, she felt more urgency to protect any one of them over the bastard who had come to sit upon the throne. But the knight knew she could not stay, not after what she had just done.

Without thinking, she followed her usual path through the city. Past the weaponsmith, through the tunnel, and along the canals until she was riding up to the gates of the great keep.

“Here we go, let us just hope that we can buy Lor’themar some time to get my sisters.”

Alleria guided Lirath up the grand steps of the key with the utmost urgency. There at the entrance, Lor’themar stood waiting for her. A grim frown crossed over his expression.

“You are back quickly.” He stated, side-eyeing their surroundings.

Alleria scoffed and dismounted, taking Lirath’s reins in hand as she approached Lor’themar. Speaking in hushed tones. “Yes I am, the Kaldorei aren’t coming. I spoke with their High Priestess, they have turned around and gone back home to Kalimdor.”

He nodded and let out a heavy sigh. “Good, good. Then our plans worked.”

“Indeed, but what of-?”

Lor’themar shook his head. “I could not find the raven, and I looked everywhere. But I kept anyone from disturbing his Highness, yet now that I am not by his side - I fear he has already received the message...I am truly sorry, Captain.”

She placed a hand upon his shoulder, placing the reins in his hand. “Do not be sorry, just keep your promise to get my sister’s ready to flee as fast as possible. Then meet me at the gates.”

“What are you going to do?”

Alleria looked over his shoulder towards the keep, suppressing the sudden shiver that threatened to crawl up her spine. “I shall buy you as much time as I can, as soon as he hears what we did...neither of us will be safe. So if he has me to focus on, you can move undetected.”

Lor’themar sighed and moved to mount her horse. He bowed his head towards her. “Good luck, Lady Alleria. I shall make sure your sisters are safe.”

“I owe you everything, Theron. Just...if I am not at the gates within the next hour, I want you to take them and _run._ Am I clear?”

“Crystal. Gods watch over you, Alleria.”

He tore off back down the stairs and Alleria did not bother to watch him leave. Instead, she continued up into the keep, adjusting her cloak and resting a hand on the hilt of her sword. Fingers flexed uneasily around the hilt as she marched up towards her fate.

The moment she stepped foot into the throne room, Turalyon was the first person her eyes landed upon. That was always how it was meant to be with him, how he preferred it. The king’s steel was decorated with such fanciful patterns of dragons and shining gold, which was evidently more for the aesthetic rather than the practical use - just like that of the armor he had his personal guard parading around in.

_He dresses in his gleaming armor and wields his extravagant sword, Turalyon looks to be a king...but actually being one? Far from it. He is but a wicked man sitting upon a wicked throne that was built on the legacy of a madman. How fate’s cruel hand has played us all, replacing one evil with another._

Her own father’s words slipped into her mind, Alleria smiled even while she approached the man would likely take her life on this day. When she neared, Turalyon looked up from where he sat on the throne and clapped. Letting out a loud bout of laughter as he gestured to his chosen knight.

“Here, she is! The esteemed Alleria Windrunner, Captain of my personal guard… and fifteen minutes late. For shame, my lady.” He proclaimed, clicking his tongue at her.

Alleria scowled beneath her helmet but bowed deeply before her king regardless. A title she uttered to him with complete contempt. “My most sincere apologies, your grace. I was with my sisters this morning and simply lost track of time.”

“A knight? Losing track of time? Perhaps I should just have you moved into the keep permanently, Captain Windrunner.”

She let out a chuckle. “That is not necessary, I vow it will not happen again, sir.”

He rose up from the throne, flashing a grin far too mischievous. “I should hope not! Would you kindly walk with me, my knight? There are several matters I wish to discuss with you.”

Beneath her helmet, Alleria felt sweat beading on her brow and sliding down her face. She was nervous beyond compare, but she would not dare show that to the King whom she had just betrayed.

“Your wish is my command, my liege.”

Turalyon waved her along as he moved off towards the gardens. The knight steadied her breathing before following after, hand still flexing around the hilt of her sword.

He stopped at the edge of garden’s platform, looking out over Stormwind City as she stood silently alongside him. There was a peaceful expression on his face as he stared out at his city, blind to the suffering he was causing.

It was the king who broke the silence first. “Surely you must have heard about my flagship being stolen?”

Alleria hadn’t, and shook her head. Turalyon let out a sigh. “Some gallant Kul Tiran _dog_ going by the name of Captain Proudmoore single-handedly took down the _Light’s Fury_ like it wasn’t the most advanced warship to sail the seas.”

“Were you not just bragging about that vessel to the Kul Tiran nobles last week?"

Turalyon motioned with his hand. “That’s exactly right! I knew those drunken bastards would try and pull some scheme with a pirate on their side. Taking what belongs to MY name.”

“If I could wrap my hands around this ‘Proudmoore’s’ neck I would choke the life from them I swear! Death by a sword is too gracious for traitorous sea dogs or any like them!” He made a wringing motion and huffed.

_Truly like a child having some sort of tantrum._

“I can personally go to Kul Tiras, track down this pirate and get your warship back all in one trip.”

He shook his head. “No, I am certain I will find another way to deal with Proudmoore in time. I would much rather you here, at my side.”

When she cast a glance at him out of the corner of her eye, he had that leering smile splayed across his face. Which grew even wider when he looked at her. “You know...you should really reconsider my proposal. With some lessons and manners, you could be an exceptional queen.”

The king reached out and placed his hand atop hers. “Perhaps bear me many strong sons.”

Alleria clenched her jaw and forced down her anger. If she hadn’t then she very well would have freed his head from his shoulders for even suggesting such a thing.

“No disrespect, your majesty, but I am better suited as one of your knights, not some glorified maid.” She did not turn her head as she spoke to the man, pulling her hand out of his reach.

He let out a hum and turned to face her then. Despite the height advantage she held over him, he kept his chin held high and tried to meet Alleria’s gaze. As if he was trying to prove that he was the one in charge here.

“Come now, Alleria...accept my proposal for this will be the last time I offer it.”

Something in the way he said _last time_ told the knight all she needed to know. He knew what she had done, she could feel it now in the air around them. That unspoken thing.

“As if I would be so lucky.”

Turalyon scoffed. “So be it.”

Gulls cried out overhead and Alleria lifted her head towards the sky, watching them glide and drift through the air effortlessly. The sea breeze would be her only solace as she felt the tension building to an almost unbearable point.

“I tire of these games, Captain. I’m certain you do as well.” Turalyon let out a shrill whistle and like a hound being summoned by its master, a hooded figure stepped from the far corner.

The king adjusted his gauntlet and looked back out over the city. “Spymaster Nathanos informed me of a little interesting chat you had with one of your soldiers earlier. Lor’themar Theron, was it?”

“Indeed, my king. It was.” Nathanos replied automatically.

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “Matters not. You are who I am most concerned with. You figured out what I had planned for that Kaldorei bitch and her people, and you _stopped them._ ”

Turalyon drew his sword then. The sharp, clear ring of steel nearly broke Alleria’s composure. “I should have guessed though that you would repeat your father's mistakes, a coward that man was - my father was right to kill him. A damn shame your mother fled, perhaps she might have met a brutal end as well."

Alleria heard Nathanos snickering. She was angry, she was  _hateful._ But she had to delay the king as long as she could. For her sisters, so she let him keep talking and stood completely still.

"You see...now you and yours owe an even greater debt to the crown. One that I shall consider as having been paid in full when your blood is seeping into the ground and those wretched sisters of yours are hung from the gates as traitors.”

A snarl ripped its way from her throat, a flash of uncontrolled anger. “You will not fucking touch them.”

“It is a crime to deny a king, traitor.”

Alleria’s eyes blazed with unrestrained fury. “You are no king of mine. Hell, you are not even a king - bastard son of a madman.”

In one moment, hell broke loose. Turalyon swung his great gleaming sword and Nathanos sped forward. Alleria unsheathed her blade and parried the king’s blow at the last second, Turalyon was untrained but he had strength. Yet with his lack of skill, he made himself an easy target.

The spymaster, however, was not. He took the moment of Alleria’s distraction to slip a blade in between the plates of armor that shielded her side. White hot pain swam through her ribs and she pushed Turalyon away, forcing him back onto the ground.

“Big mistake.” The knight spat as she whirled around and brought the pommel of her sword down against Nathanos’ skull.

He recoiled, leaving his dagger still pierced into her side. But she followed through, swinging her blade down and cutting a line right across his face. Not a fatal wound, but he would be down an eye and the scar would hurt his pride more than anything.

The movement shifted the dagger stuck inside her body and she hissed, reaching up to grasp at the wound. Feeling the warmth of her blood seeping from the space between her armor. No, no, she could not run with a wound like this.

Turalyon recovered from her strike against him, he lifted his blade towards her and let out a shrill cry.

“Guards! GUARDS! Seize this traitor immediately.”

As her former soldiers, and some even her friends swarmed the garden, the elf let out a soft growl and tugged her helmet from her head. With the gods as her sole witness, Alleria Windrunner unburdened herself with the weight of her gleaming armor. It only restricted her movements and she would not die in a prison of Turalyon’s making. 

“By order of the King, you are hereby relieved of your command. Surrender now, or be cut down!” One of the knights shouted, stepping between her and Turalyon.

Alleria ripped her heavy pauldrons from her shoulders, tossing them to the stones of the garden terrace. She leveled her iron gaze with the knights standing before her and without blinking, tore the dagger from her side. Her own blood seeping down its blade to trail over the hilt and stain her gauntlet with lines of dark crimson.

_“Fuck the King.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect another update soon!! 
> 
> Also: Lirath is Alleria's Horse because I did not have the strength to write another Sibling hdsfasjdf


	3. Run Fast, Run Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally !!! An update! Lots of excitement this chapter :D Please do enjoy!

The sun peeked in through the stained glass windows, splaying brilliant colors across the old oak floorboards of the mage tower. Something that Vereesa had always adored, fondly, she remembered tracing their patterns for hours while Antonidas spoke his lessons and shared his tales with the budding mage. 

Now she traced those very same patterns of sunlight with her feet as she glided and danced around the library with a stack of magical tomes cradled tight in her arms. She moved from one shelf to the next, placing one book after another where it belonged before moving back to the center of the room to grab a few more.

Today, however, she found herself singing a little song as she worked. One song that had quite literally had haunted her dreams, it was a bittersweet memory. But she found the words glued deep inside her mind all morning.

_ “Heave a pawl, o heave away! Weigh hey, roll and go!”  _

Vereesa sang, a warm smile upturning on her lips as she picked up several more books. 

_ “Weigh hey, roll and go!”  _

The mage was too caught up in her song and dance to hear as her teacher returned to the tower. Antonidas walked up the stairs, grumbling about the market and the city streets. Staff tapped against the wooden rail as he climbed to the top, but she paid him no heed.

_ “The anchor’s on board and the cable’s all stored. To be rollicking randy dan-.” _

Any song that she sang to pass her time immediately died on her lips. Her hand, which had been brushing away the dust from the cover, stilled against the leather bound around the tome. Her whole body went rigid and her hands trembled around it. The world around her melted away, muted beneath the sound of her pulse thundering in her ears.

Its cover was decorated in deep emerald color and crested with a golden anchor. A symbol she recognized all too well from her own dreams, from the sails of the captain’s grand ship. Perhaps this book held answers she sought - or even more questions.

“Where did you learn that song, Vereesa?”

She seemed to snap back to focus, finally realizing that Antonidas had returned from errands. Her eyes shot back towards the stairs and she forced a smile at the man. “Just had the words stuck in my head...from a dream.”

The old mage let out a thoughtful hum and pandered over towards her, she was somewhat put at ease by her mentor’s presence. Ever the guide in her magic teachings and a parent to her where she had lost her own. 

“You have been busy.” Antonidas focused on the shelf where she had been working.

Vereesa let out a laugh. "Yeah, I figured it best to get a headstart on the day's work. Less for you to do later!"

The old mage let out a thoughtful hum and pandered over towards her. His eyes focused on the shelf she had been working at, his fingertips tracing the spines of the old tomes as if he was checking for any errors.

“I apologize if I have any reversed or askew, Antonidas.” She forced out the apology and immediately bowed her head.

He waved her off with his staff. “Nonsense, my dear. I am certain you did wonderfully, but I do always love to check.”

For a moment more, he checked the other books all the while he hummed and hawed to himself. Finally, he seemed to be satisfied. Antonidas let out a soft laugh and reached to pat his student on the back, a hand gestured towards his shelves.

“Your organizational skills are exemplary! You cleaned all of these books as well?”

Vereesa bowed her head, still clinging to the tome in her hands. “I did, Master Antonidas and did a bit of restoration on the ones that were a little worse for wear. There is still quite a bit left to get through, but I enjoy the work.”

He smiled wider then, heading back towards his desk. “Well good! Because we have a full day ahead of us. As soon as you finish up here, I am going to take you out for some  _ actual  _ spellcasting once again.”

She wanted to be happy and overjoyed about that, the moments to cast actual spells with Antonidas was always such an incredible learning experience. But the weight of the tome in her hands pushed such thoughts away, Vereesa had to know.

The man sat himself down at his desk and began to file through the various pieces of parchment that decorated its oak surface. The young mage followed. “Master Antonidas?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“I know we have a busy day ahead, but before we start...”

She held up the tome that she had been clutching. “I have been having a recurring dream and I keep seeing this very same symbol in it. I was hoping you might be able to help me...I don’t know, sort out the details or something.”

The old Archmage looked over the rim of his reading glasses, an eyebrow raised at both the mage and the tome. “Well firstly…”

He rose from his chair, moving to stand in front of her. His hand coming up to brush against the anchor’s design. “...that’s the flag of Kul Tiras, it’s not something one would see unless they find themselves on the docks on the days that the Kul Tiran merchants come to town...or when his highness is meeting with the Lord Admiral.”

“But I keep seeing it on a ship in my dreams, I am confused as to what it means...”

He took the tome from her hands, turning it over in his palms. “Well...I will need more details, but I would be happy to assist how I can, Vereesa. Come take a seat.”

With a snap of his fingers, he sat down at his desk and a chair from across the room was summoned to his side. Antonidas looked at her and patted the seat, offering a small smile. 

Vereesa sat down in the chair and reached into her bag, fumbling about for something. “I-I took the liberty of writing down everything I could, I did not want to miss anything…”

Finally, her hands found the small journal and she lifted it out with shaky hands. The old mage shook his head and placed a hand over one of her own, squeezing gently.

“Find your footing, young Vereesa. A dream cannot hurt you, not here in this waking world.”

Opening it up to the page she had scribbled on in the dead of night. To bear witness to her own words brought the memories of such a dream rolling right back to the forefront of her mind. But she cleared her mind, focused her words and began to speak.

“I found myself on this beautiful ship, cutting and gliding through the waves like it owned the sea. It had sails decorated just like the cover of this very tome is. But...I wasn’t alone on it, there was this exuberant crew who sang and danced across the deck, they taught me that shanty.”

He reached out to place a hand upon her knee and she found the courage to continue. “I stayed with them for most of a night, dancing and singing and feasting...it was magical, I never want to forget it.”

“Yet you speak of it as if it is an unpleasant dream?”

Vereesa nodded. “Because it becomes as such. No matter how happy it starts, how much joy it brings me...the end is so, so cold and so dark.” 

“Tell me. I cannot help unless you tell me what troubles you so.”

So she did, the young mage recounted the horrors to her teacher. Antonidas seemed to be content to sit in silence and listen whilst she recounted the terrors that had occurred within her own mind. How she had found herself lost to the darkness of the sea, what wretched beast had awaited her there in the cold void. 

Even when she explained how it had plagued her dreams for a great many moons. Then it was not until she had spoken her piece and had forced herself to calm her own nerves that the old mage got his thoughts in. Still ever present and supportive.

“I am sorry you are plagued with such dreams. But they are rather puzzling...tied in seamless with the nation of Kul Tiras and the sea. And you say you have never been to Kul Tiras in your life?”

Vereesa shook her head. “Born and raised right here. I have never traveled far outside of Stormwind itself, too much here to focus on. Running has never been a thought.”

The old mage let out another hum and turned to his desk, rifling through various books and scrolls until he finally seemed to spot what he was after.  He looked back to Vereesa and continued with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. “The captain you saw in your dream...could you describe her?”

Vereesa fidgeted with the cover of the book. “I could, I suppose. She had silver hair, but a single golden streak ran through it. Most of her clothes were dark, but gods I remember the pendant she wore.”

She gestured to her own necklace. “It looked so normal, yet at the same time, I could tell it wasn’t any ordinary pendant. It nearly  _ glowed  _ that was how powerful it’s enchantment was…”

Antonidas held out the bit of parchment. “Did it perhaps, look something like this?”

Scrawled across the paper was the crest she recalled having seen hanging from the woman’s neck, the one from her dream and the one that decorated the very cover of the book she was holding. This was it, no doubt about it.

“That’s it! That’s the necklace she wore!”

Antonidas looked excited and she caught his faint mumbling beneath his breath. “After all these years...she lives.”

“Who are you talking about, sir? Do you know who this belongs to?”

The man opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a pounding came soaring up the staircase, a breathless knight stopped at the top and immediately pointed to Vereesa. 

“I...need…”

Antonidas rose to meet them and spoke kindly. “Catch your breath my boy, what is it?”

The knight lifted the helmet from his head and drew in a heavy breath. Vereesa immediately recognized Lor’themar and she saw the fear and panic splayed across his face as clear as day.

“Lor’themar! What are you doing here?”

He extended a hand out towards her. “It’s Alleria, something terrible has happened and Turalyon is hunting down your family, soul by soul. Your sister asked me to find you and Sylvanas so that we might meet her at the front gates of the city.”

“Wait, where is Sylvanas? Where’s Alleria?”

“Sylvanas is waiting downstairs, she has fetched horses for us but we do not have time to linger and chat. Please come with me, Vereesa, then I shall explain everything on the ride.”

Vereesa looked between him and Antonidas, but the old mage guided her up out of the chair without a moment’s pause. “You must go with him, my child. If the King is hunting you then Stormwind is no longer safe for you and I am afraid that even I cannot protect you.”

She hugged him tight and she felt him squeeze just a bit tighter in turn. An embrace that lingered only for a moment before they parted. He took the notebook from her hand and tucked it away safely in her bag.

“Will I see you again, Antonidas?”

“If the fates will it to be so, then yes but if not…”

He took her hand and shoved something into it, closing her fist tightly around it. There was a smile on his face despite the moment and what it meant. “You are going to take this very world by storm, my dear. Always show them your strength and courage, even when lost to the dark of the ocean’s depths.”

Uncurling her fist, Vereesa gasped. It was a small cloth patch, decorated with the crest of Kul Tiras. She looked to him with wide eyes, even as he guided her to Lor’themar. “I know who it is you speak of, but you must find the answer for yourself. All I can say is you must follow your dreams…”

Lor’themar took hold of Vereesa’s hand and together they started down the staircase. Desperation fueled their movements as they soared downwards towards the door. Antonidas watched them from above and called down. “You guard her well, knight! Safe journeys to you both and always remember-.”

The heavy slam of the tower’s door behind the cut off his parting words to Vereesa. But she did not look back. No instead she chose to look forward, in a quite literal sense, to Sylvanas who stood at the ready by three horses.

She rushed to her older sister and embraced her. Sylvanas grumbled but hugged back, letting out an uneasy breath. “She’s going to be okay, Little Moon. I already grabbed what I could from home, but we need to go right now or we aren’t going to survive.”

Vereesa pulled away, rubbing at her eyes that stung with fresh tears that threatened to fall. She couldn’t cry, not now while there was so much at stake and they weren’t even away from the city. Crying could wait until much,  _ much  _ later.

“You’re right. I just fear for Alleria.” She muttered before climbing up onto her horse. 

“As do I, sister. But right now we need to be strong and we need to survive  _ for her. _ ”

Lor’themar looked between the sisters and lowered his visor over his face once again. “You may want to pull your cloaks up over your head to hide your faces lest we are spotted by the guards sooner than we want to be.”

“Right, we only have to make it through the Trade District - which is crawling with guards, then to the main gates which has even  _ more.  _ What could possibly go wrong?”

The knight huffed and started off down the stone pathway. “That’s the spirit, Sylvanas. Keep talking like that and they will find us here and now.”

As they rode down the path, Vereesa came up next to Lor’themar. “You said you would explain what was happening.”

“Indeed. It is...quite the tale. Late last night, I came to Alleria and told her of treachery in the King’s Court. Turalyon was welcoming High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind into the keep, but what he did not share with many is that he intended to kill her and her people in attendance.”

Sylvanas growled. “That vile filth, I should kill him where he stands…”

“Your time to strike is not now, ease your rage, Sylvanas. The king will get what’s coming to him in due time.” He cautioned.

They crossed over the bridge to head into the Trade District before the knight continued. “Anyways, Alleria could not and would not stand for such an action. She rode from Stormwind and warned the Night Elves of the impending danger, they heeded her warning and as far as I know, are on their way back to Kalimdor.”

“How did Turalyon hear of it?”

“His filthy mongrel of a spy, Nathanos. He had some sort of spell which allowed him to control a raven, it heard our whole conversation and he reported it back to his master.” Lor’themar sneered.

Vereesa fidgeted nervously in her saddle as they passed two guards. The knights seemed to watch them ride past but otherwise did not move against them. Once out of earshot of them, she continued. “What of Alleria then? Where is she right now?”

“The keep. She was holding Turalyon’s wrath back so that I would have the time to get you both to the gates, but for what is currently happening...that I do not know.”

Sylvanas swore. “You just fucking let her go to him,  _ alone!?”  _

“I had no choice. I had to keep my promise to her to get you both to the gates, and with the time she has bought us I intend to do just th-.”

Suddenly a bell began to ring, its chime was long and loud. The guards immediately drawing their blades and rushing past the trio in the direction of Stormwind’s keep. Vereesa and Sylvanas just looked to one and other, then to Lor’themar.

“What was that?”

“We just ran out of time. We have to move. NOW!”

 

* * *

 

_ Fuck the king. Fuck the knights who would betray their captain. Fuck the men who fight for themselves rather than for others. _

Alleria had repeated that mantra over and over as she ducked and weaved through a flurry of attacks from about a dozen or so of Turalyon’s knights. They were trained fighters, but even injured could just barely match against her. 

Yet for each that she cut down, five more would take their place and she knew she could not keep up the fight forever. For all her skill with a sword, even she could not take down an army alone. Not like this.

“Can not a single one of you just  _ kill the bitch!?”  _ Turalyon roared from somewhere behind all of his soldiers.

She smirked at his outrage. She parried one blow and ducked down, slicing at the weak point in the attacking knight’s leg. Blood spewed from the wound she inflicted, already adding to the crimson sheen that decorated the white marble walkways and flora of the Keep’s garden.

“Is this all you have? I can do this all day T-Turalyon!” She shouted with a laugh, cutting down another man.

“I hear the exhaustion in your voice, traitor! Even you cannot fight this long, not without faltering. We will cut you down like a dog in the street!”

The wound in her side from Nathano’s dagger screamed in agony when she swung her blade to trade blows, but still, she fought on. Alleria carved a bloody path through Turalyon's men, fighting with every ounce of strength she had. 

_ Buy them time. Buy them just a bit more time.  _

She parried another blow and the exact moment her blade collided with another the city’s bell began to toll. Her heart dropped and in that second, she knew that her time had just run out. It meant that word got out of her attack on the king, the city guards would be alerted and if her sisters were still within the walls - they would be arrested on sight and promptly executed, the price for betraying the King.

In her pause, an opening was made for the attacking knight. He pulled back his blade and lunged forward. His polearm found its mark, buried deep in Alleria’s shoulder. It was a strike with such force behind it that it pierced clean through both the front and back of her armor there, severing muscles and tendons. A blow that rendered her fighting arm completely useless.

Her grip on her blade went lax, the sword clattered to the marble walkway with an almost deafening sound and Alleria fell to her knees. Still, she fought against the weapon pierced through her shoulder. Only a broken noise of pain fled her lips, no screams of agony came rushing forth. Her rage and her adrenaline made her numb to it. 

With the warrior disarmed, the knights before her lowered their own in turn and parted. Turalyon stepping up through them to stand before her, a scowl on his lips and hate burning strong in his eyes.

“Weak. Just like your father was.”

She spat at him, fangs bared. “My father was a better man than you will ever hope to be,  _ Turalyon. _ ”

Turalyon brought his gauntlet down into her face with a fierce strike. He sneered. “Shame I cannot kill him again. But oh well, those sisters of yours will have to do.”

Blood trickled from the corner of Alleria’s lips. Her eyes lifted to stare defiantly at the King. “You will not lay a fucking hand on them.”

He ripped the polearm from her shoulder and tossed it to the ground at her side, blood flowed all too quickly from her wounds. Combined with what had been lost from the stab to her ribs, Alleria felt her strength fading faster now.

“You will die with that hate in your heart. Knowing that in your last moments, there was nothing you could do to save your pathetic sisters.” 

His hand wrapped around her throat, the cold steel bit into her skin and tightened its hold. Turalyon smiled at her, that sickening smile of his that made her stomach turn knots in disgust. 

“I want you to die knowing that in their last moments in this life, I will  _ personally  _ inflict suffering beyond compare upon the both of them. Their souls will not leave this world quickly. They will not have the comfort of an easy death, nor will they have the honor of dying in combat...”

Turalyon shoved her back on the stones, lifting his own blade above his head. Poised to strike her down. “I grant you this death. Knowing that you will feel nothing but hate and despair at the idea of them going out, kicking and screaming -  _ begging for you to save them.” _

Time seemed to slow as he brought the blade down. Alleria watched it, glinting in the light of the sun. It would bring her a swift end in just a few moments. Turalyon’s words would become true, she would die with hate in her heart and despair knowing that she had made the ultimate sacrifice and even then it would not have been enough to save those she loved.

That thought alone sent rage pouring through every muscle and fiber of her being. Her fading strength was found once again and then doubled, she would not die like some dog. No, she was Alleria Windrunner, a warrior and she would protect her family until her dying breath.

Her cry was long and loud, but it was not of pain or of sorrow. It was of rage finally let loose, a beast freed from its shackles and its cage. The beast that did not hesitate to lunge right the throat of her enemy.

Shadowy magic sparked to life at the tips of her fingers. A blade formed purely out of darkness was called forth to her hands and she brought it up to meet Turalyon’s in a split second. The edge of his blade pressing into the crown of her skull.

Purple eyes replaced where blue once was. They flickered with the sparks of something far more powerful than any of them had seen, something to be afraid of.

“How can this be!? What foul magic is this?”

Alleria shoved him back and jumped to her feet in one fluid motion. The dark magic that had summoned her blade now encompassed her entire arm, seeping into the wound on her shoulder that had rendered it useless. She watched it fade from her entirely, leaving only the shadowy blade in her hand.

Turalyon was laying back on the ground, the opening for a killing blow was laid out perfectly for her. But if she did, her death was certain and her sisters could very well be lost. Her rage demanded that she finish this fight right now, her honor demanded that she run to her sisters.

At that moment as she stared on at the defeated king and listened to the droning chime of the bell - Alleria chose to follow honor’s call.

“This isn’t over Turalyon, not by a long shot. One day, I will come back and I will have my vengeance. Your time is coming, you will pay for being a cruel and deceitful man.”

With that, Alleria turned and lept over the balcony down into the lake below. The king staggered to his feet and glared at his men who stood their shell shocked at what they had just witnessed. He snarled and made his way to the balcony, shouting and pointing at the knight as she dragged herself from the water.

“Go! All of you!  _ I WANT HER HEAD.” _

Coughing and sputtering, Alleria pulled herself up into the grass on the lake’s edge. The fact that her dark sword no longer in her hand was but a passing thought as she rose up on shaky legs. She brought a hand up to the hole in her armor, but her wound was gone, not even a scar remained.

_ What the hell… _

An arrow whizzed by her head and the knight jumped, startled. Archers were positioned above where she had been in the gardens, it was no longer safe to linger here. Alleria took off running instantly and did not pause or falter.

With shouts coming from every direction, Alleria raced through the graveyard and towards the busy Stormwind streets. Arrows flew by her as she ducked and weaved through the crowd, her stomach dropping when she heard Turalyon’s command.

“Shoot her! I don’t care if you hit the others, just  _ kill her!”  _

She let loose a vicious snarl and ducked down a side street. The sound of plate boots against stone echoed out down the paths behind her, but she did not look back over her shoulder. Nor did she stop to apologize as she weaved through the people crowding the streets, even when she had to shove some of them aside to continue on. 

Any distraction now could mean the difference between life or death and that couldn’t happen. She had to get to the city gates, she had to get to her sisters. 

_ Get to them. Run fast, run far. But don’t you dare to stop now, Alleria. _

Even as exhaustion crept into her bones, the knight egged herself on, further and faster. That was until she got to the center of the trade market and three guards blocked her path. Three from the King’s own personal guard that she had once been the captain of, soldiers that had once vowed to always follow her command. 

Now here they were, they had sided with the king who would see her killed and her sisters tortured.

The knight in the middle lifted their weapon towards Alleria, the other two poised to strike against her if it came to it. “Halt! Alleria Windrunner, you are under arrest for treason against the crown. Do not resist arrest.”

She reached for her side and found she no longer had her sword, but she stood at the ready regardless. “I know you all feel that you must protect your king, but I beg of you...walk away.”

“Silence, traitorous dog!”

Alleria rolled her shoulders and with a flick of her wrist, summoned the same shadowy greatsword to her hand once again. Her stance shifted and she brought the blade up, her eyes narrowing at the knights before her. 

“So be it, but you will not stop me from leaving!”

With a cry, all three rushed towards her. Alleria bared her fangs and immediately ducked under their blades, rolling past them to be at their backs. Quickly, she brought her blade forward and stabbed the closest knight - slipping her blade underneath the edge of their heavy plate armor.

“Stand down, or I will be forced to cut you all down!”

They did not listen, all they cared for was their blind devotion to their king. Even as they swung and she blocked blow after blow, they did not waver in their determination to end her life. Alleria, however, did not have the time to waste.

Darkness shot forth from her hands just as the thought passed through her head. Like arrows, the magic shot through the skulls of both knights before fading away. They stumbled on lifeless feet before collapsing to the stones with blood pooling beneath them just moments later.

Alleria, startled, looked at the sword in her hand as it faded. This power she had discovered within her own soul was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Magic was not her affinity, but whatever this was it was powerful and not to be used so carelessly.

“A mystery for another time...I need to go.”

Abandoning the bodies of the fallen knights, Alleria took off towards the gates. Something seemed off and it was a feeling that grew stronger and stronger as she got closer to the city limits. No more guards stood in her path, where usually dozens stood watch.

Her pace slowed to a stop as she came up to the gates. Her eyes scanned every inch of her surroundings as she passed the threshold of the walls. She spotted three horses, but their riders were nowhere to be seen.

“Theron! Are you here?”

“About damn time, Alleria.”

Alleria turned as emerging from the shadows cast by the wall at her back came Lor’themar, trailed by both Sylvanas and Vereesa. The knight smiled wide and rushed to her sisters, embracing them in the biggest hug she could.

“You’re both alright, thank the gods. I tried to give you as much time as I could. I am so, so relieved to see it was enough.”

Sylvanas snickered. “It’ll take more than a couple of that bastard king’s knights to take down a Windrunner, I knew you could do it.”

Alleria did not add in, “ _ I almost didn’t.”  _

Vereesa jumped in, punching her previously wounded shoulder. “Don’t you dare do anything stupid like that again!”

“No promises, but I shall try, Little Moon.” The knight laughed.

Lor’themar cleared his throat and gestured to the horses. “I do hate to break up a reunion, but it is time for you ladies to take your leave and quickly. We do not have much longer until Turalyon and his men arrive.”

Alleria looked back towards the gates, frowning. “You’re right. Come on, we need to put this city behind us as quickly as possible.”

Her sisters nodded and they moved towards the horses. Lor’themar fell into step alongside Alleria and cracked a smile. “I was able to see Lirath off safely, that horse of yours is far from here by now.”

“Good. He belonged to our father, but I could not bear to see him fall victim to Turalyon’s wrath.”

Lor’themar stopped next to Alleria’s new horse and patted the seat of the saddle. “This may not be Lirath, but he will carry you as fast and far as you need. Now all that’s left is for you three to mount up and be gon-.”

A shrill scream cut him off, Alleria immediately whirled around at the horrendous sound to find Vereesa stumbling forward into the dirt. A gleaming arrow protruding from her back, blood already staining her mage robes. 

_ “VEREESA!”  _ Alleria cried, rushing forward and dropping down to gather her sister up into her arms.

Blood seeped from the corners of her lips. Her form trembled in Alleria’s embrace, her skin already a deathly pale. The knight cradled her and shook her head, running a hand across her forehead. “I need you to hang on for me, okay? Stay with me Vereesa.”

Sylvanas came to stand at her sister’s side, snarling. “Turalyon’s here.”

The knight lifted her head to find the King standing at the gates, lowering the bow he had just fired. Every guard in the city seemed to be at his back, ready to cut them all down without remorse.

“You really thought you could escape? This is  _ my  _ city, the citizens bend to my will. The rule is: fall in line with my law or you will be made an example of.” He gestured back towards Stormwind, laughing.

He tossed the bow aside and unsheathed his sword. “Which is exactly what I am going to do with the lot of you. Uttering the name ‘Windrunner’ will be punishable by death, I will erase your family from the pages of history.”

Alleria sneered and lifted Vereesa up into her arms. “People will know of us, you cannot silence everyone.”

“Can’t I?”

Suddenly, Lor’themar stepped between Turalyon and the sisters. “Alleria, get your sisters and get on the horses. I will take care of them.”

Sylvanas wasted no time getting on a horse. She rode up next to Alleria who helped Vereesa up on the saddle in front of her. Alleria hesitated, she went to Lor’themar and grabbed the elf by the shoulder. 

“We can all get out of here Lor’themar! No one has to stay behind, just come with us.”

He shook his head and gently took her hand. “Alleria Windrunner, I made a vow to your parents to never allow harm to befall you or your sisters. I intend to keep such a promise, at any and all costs.”

Alleria looked to the advancing soldiers then back at him, confused. “What do you mean? You said you did not know them.”

‘There is much I kept from you, but you need to know...the stories they told you as a child are all true. The dragons are real and they still live among us. You and your sisters ride to Elwynn Forest, there is one there who can help you.”

He pulled a ring from his finger and tossed it to the dirt. Alleria saw a glimmer of magic flicker through his one eye and sense the flow of power that seemed to pour off of him. But still, there was a sorrowful expression plastered on his face.

“I am sorry that I do not have more time to explain my actions, but one day...you will find your answers. All of them.”

She tried to stop him, but he turned away from her to face the King and his men. “Come and face me, King Turalyon! Bring all your warriors so that I may cut them down.”

“You would  _ dare!?  _ A lone elf against the might of my army? HAH!”

Lor’themar smirked and suddenly a flash of magic erupted from where he stood, so intense that it had them all covering their eyes. Followed by a tremble in the earth and roar that thundered through the air, ringing in Alleria’s ears.

“Know the suffering you have caused!”

When the light faded and the knight could see once more, she gasped. Right in front of her was a dragon with gleaming white scales and large wings folded up against its back. It stood about a head taller than Alleria herself was, but the beast was no less deadly. It turned its head to look directly at her and that was when she saw its missing eye, the scales around the wound were torn and battered - a wound she recognized all too well. 

“Lor’themar…?”

The dragon bowed its head and spoke. “Yes, now you must run! Go to Elwynn Forest quickly!”

He turned his focus back towards the knights and their blades. Alleria stood there in shock, watching her friend not as a mortal but as a dragon. His claws and razor-sharp teeth tore the attacking knights to shreds. Lor’themar brought all of his might down upon their heads.

Panicked, some knights stood back with their King. Firing arrow after arrow at the beast. Others jabbed and lunged at him with spears. But he ripped and tore, breathing hellfire and fury down upon them. 

Lor’themar was a dragon, he had been one of them all along. He had known their parents and had taken a vow to protect Alleria and her sisters with his life if that is what it took. Information that left her with even more questions rather than answers, but at least one thing was for certain...

_ The stories were real. Dragons were real. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended to have this chapter be longer but I do so love to cut things off :)  
> Also i'm super glad everyones as excited about this AU as I am


	4. The Paths We Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little update for the story :)))  
> We get to meet a VERY special character this chapter and i'm excited !!

_The stories were real. Dragons were real._

As Alleria stood there with the undeniable truth laid bare before her in the form of a dragon - _No, Lor’themar -_ chills settled deep within her bones and coiled through every cell of her being. Everything that she had been told as a child, every tale and fantasy about the legendary dragon riders was real.

Sylvanas’ sudden shout that overtook the fierce roars from Lor’themar and the cries of his majesty’s knights as they were felled was enough to rip Alleria from her thoughts.

“Alleria, we have to go now! Stop _fucking_ _around_ and get on the damn horse.”

Right, they were traitors. They were supposed to be on the run.

She turned to face her sister, seeing Vereesa motionless in Sylvanas’ arms made her stomach twist in knots of anxiety. They had to get her help before her injuries permanently injured her, or far worse - brought her to death’s door.

As she moved to mount her horse Alleria spared one last glance to Lor’themar. For even with the strength of a dragon, he alone could not stand against that many men without faltering at least a bit. Arrows and spears were deadly if they landed the right hits, but still, he remained otherwise unphased.

“RUN, NOW!” Lor’themar cried out when he saw they were still standing there. His maw snapping down viciously around a knight that dared to charge them, blood seeping down his jaw and staining white scales with a dark crimson.

Across the battle, Turalyon’s eyes met Alleria’s and narrowed in on her as she backed her horse away from the gates of Stormwind. His desperate command rang out moments later - final and absolute.

“NO! Do not let them escape! Archers, _BRING THEM DOWN!”_

Alleria looked to Sylvanas and Vereesa as she caught up to them. “Ride fast, sister! To Elwynn forest, Theron said there is someone within who can be of assistance.”

Fortunately for them, the archers took up their positions on the walls of Stormwind just as Alleria and her sisters rode out of range of their arrows. As they urged their mounts forward, another great roar sounded out - followed by the bellowing of a war horn.

It was a sound that Alleria recognized almost instantly, even though in all her years of fighting for Turalyon, it was a signal she had heard only once. Death would be on their heels soon enough.

“The King’s Elite are coming, Sylvanas! We must reach the forest before it is too late, they will run us down without mercy!” The knight yelled to her sister over the sound of the wind as it rushed past her ears.

Together, they sped through Goldshire and barreled over the guard’s that had stood ready waiting for them. It was not until they were free of civilians and running around flat plains that Alleria spared a glance back towards the city.

The King’s horn had signaled for five of his paladins to ride out after them. _The Lightforged._ Holy Zealots loyal only to Turalyon, they followed his orders without question. The most elite warriors in his army even above his own personal guard. Alleria had witnessed them in the flesh only once before when they rode and cut down retreating enemy forces in a horrific showcase of dishonor and violence.

These Lightforged were dressed head to toe in their gleaming golden armor, shining and sparkling in the sun that hung in the sky behind them. They rode atop white horses donned in the same armor with polished blades raised, ready to ride and cut them down without remorse. In the eyes of both rider and horse alike was the same undeniable gleam of anger, belief that they were a holy avenging force and none were above them.

_Shit._

“Faster!” She cried with a snap of the reins, her sights focused solely back on the treeline of Elwynn Forest.

As they drew closer to the edge of the forest, Alleria felt a strange sensation swim through her veins. It was as if something deep within the darkness of the trees was calling out to her and demanded that she push further in. She had to trust it, she had no _other choice._

“Dismount at the forest’s edge then let the horses go! We cannot take them into the forest with us, they will only slow us down.”

Sylvanas scowled but nodded. “If you say so. I fail to see how the forest will help us, but I trust you, sister and I will follow.”

Stopping their horses just before the trees, Alleria jumped down off of the horse and rushed to Sylvanas’. They worked to get Vereesa down off of the saddle and securely into the knight’s arms. She gently lifted her younger sister up over her shoulder and started for the trees.

“I am going to need you to use your bow if they give chase, Sylvanas.”

“Stop, traitors!”

Alleria whirled around to see the riders closing in. She immediately wrapped her arm tight around Vereesa and grabbed Sylvanas’, hauling her sisters into the darkness of Elwynn forest.

As they stepped past the towering oaks and carved a path through the low shrubbery, Sylvanas let out a scoff. She looked back over her shoulder to see if they were being followed and chided. “Remind me again, why is this dark haunted forest going to help us? Vereesa is _dying._ ”

“Lor’themar said we would find help here and we have to trust him...I just can’t believe-.”

Sylvanas cut her off. “That he was a flying lizard this whole time?”

Alleria grunted with effort as she climbed over a fallen log, still carrying a barely conscious Vereesa. “Yes...just like the stories that father and mother used to tell.”

The ranger rolled her eyes, clambering over the log after her. “Yes, yes, I remember how they always said we are all destined to become great warriors and fight for glory, honor...I have heard the stories too, sister.”

Nearly tripping over a root, Sylvanas grumbled. “Yet the only story I have heard regarding this forest is about the dragon who kills _any_ mortal who dares to enter.”

_“Oh, is that so? And yet you all still walk in so freely?”_

It was a faint whisper on the breeze, but Alleria’s trained senses caught it. Her body immediately tensing and her head whirled around in search of who had spoken. Yet all she saw were trees, rocks, and the foliage which littered the forest floor.

There was a loud crack as somewhere within the forest, a tree gave way and crashed to the earth. Alleria’s head and ears swiveled at the sound, just in time to catch a glimpse at something moving within the trees. But when she neared, nothing was there.

“What are you freaking out about? Those knights don’t seem to have followed us.”

Alleria looked at her sister with wide eyes. “Did you not hear that voice? Or the tree?”

“The tree yes, but it is an old forest - trees fall all the time. Plus, I hear _your voice,_ sister, so relax. Let us just find this help you keep going on about.”

Her lips pressed into a thin line and she shook her head. As they continued farther into the dark forest, Vereesa whimpered against Alleria’s shoulder, mumbling something about the ocean but Alleria was too focused on their surroundings to make out exact words.

The knight carefully adjusted her sister on her shoulder, her own voice going quiet. “Hang on, Little Moon. Just hang on.”

The deeper they ventured, the more the fog around them thickened and hung heavy in the air. But it did nothing to mask the shadows and the black shape which seemed to follow them through the trees. Its movements startled nesting birds from their branches and into the air, it made the old oaken trees groan in protest under its strength.

Whatever stalked them, it was not mortal.

Alleria cast such thoughts aside as they stepped out into a small shaded clearing. A small pond sat in the center before a great rock formation that towered nearly two to three times their own heights. It was a welcoming sight.

“A-alleria…” Vereesa sputtered.

The knight moved to the edge of the pond, laying her younger sister back against the side of a fallen log. Her eyes shifted to inspect where the arrow was still lodged into her shoulder. It was not a fatal wound, yet somehow Vereesa seemed to be slipping closer and closer to her end.

“What is it, Vereesa? I’m right here.”

The mage took her hand and just barely managed to squeeze her hand. “O-ocean…”

Alleria frowned. “What did you say? Ocean?”

“Y-yes...get me to the…ocean…” Vereesa rambled, head lolling back against the log.

Sylvanas took one look at the wound and snarled. “Son of a _bitch!_ She’s been poisoned, that bastard coated the arrow with something. We have to be getting her to a healer or she is not going to live to see the sunset.”

Alleria reached up, brushing the silvery strands of hair from Vereesa’s deathly pale face. Cooing sweetly to her sister. “Hang on, Little Moon. You are going to be just fine, I promise.”

“Uuuh, Alleria?” Sylvanas called out suddenly.

The knight looked up towards her sister who seemed to be focused staring in the direction from which they had come. Her eyes turned to follow the ranger’s gaze and there at the edge of the grove stood the five Lightforged paladins. Their weapons gleamed, the metal was hungry to drink in the blood of innocents.

“Do not resist your end, we shall grant you and your sisters a quicker death than you deserve.” One of them snapped, lifting their polearm and shifting into an attack stance.

“Get behind me, Sylvanas,” Alleria growled, crouching over Vereesa’s fading form.

The five men approached with slow steps, their plate boots just sank down slightly in the damp moss and dirt. The light peeking between the leaves of the forest canopy above had their armor glittering and practically _glowing,_ fingers flexed around each of their weapons.

“You will not take us down without a fight, pigs.” Sylvanas sneered.

She had Thas’dorah at the ready, arrow pulled back and leveled with their skulls. Alleria stood in front of her and called her shadowy blade to hand, fangs bared.

“Woah, wait since when the hell could you do that!?

Alleria looked back at Sylvanas’ puzzled expression, shaking her head. “It is a long story, and now is really not the time for it.”

She turned and leveled an iron gaze at each knight. These men may have been the King’s Elite, but she would make them bleed all the same.

One rushed her and Alleria was on her feet in an instant, blocking their strike with a perfect parry which had them stumbling back through the grass. The knight let loose an audible snarl as they caught their footing and moved to strike a second time.

Suddenly the earth beneath their feet trembled, stopping the paladin mid-strike. “What are you doing, traitor!?”

Alleria shook her head and spat back. “This isn’t _me._ ”

Then came the protested groaning of the trees and a sharp crack of wood. Neither Alleria or the paladin dared to move against one and other, they stood stock still with their weapons still at the ready.

“Gods help us…”

The Lightforged backed away, heads visibly lifted as if they were looking to the rock formation at Alleria’s back. For a split second, she felt a surge of smug confidence swell up within her chest - until she realized that it was not her that they were staring at.

Then came the sound of stones colliding against one and other. Alleria’s head swiveled around and she spotted the few rock pieces tumbling down the side of the formation to land in the grass behind them.

When her gaze lifted, she felt the sword in her hand dissipate instantly.

Atop the rocks was a massive dragon perched on its hind legs and leaning forward on the tips of its wings. It stood nearly three times taller than what Alleria’s own height was. Its body was covered in deep crimson scales that glittered like the purest and most beautiful rubies. Grand horns curled back from its skull, smaller ones lined the beast's jawline and all were decorated in gleaming gemstones themselves. But above every other detail, Alleria found herself drawn to the beast’s eyes which glowed as bright as the sun had that very morning.

“Dragon! You will fall to the might of his majesty, King Turalyon!”

Alleria watched in awe as the wyvern slinked down off of the rocks at the paladin’s words. She found herself staring at how its muscles shifted beneath its skin with each step. How its wing’s shifted as it crept forward. She wanted to reach out and touch those scales so that she might feel the power that the dragon commanded beneath her very palms.

_Get ahold of yourself, Alleria. Now is NOT the time._

She watched it bypass her and her sisters completely to level its fearsome gaze upon the encroaching Lightforged paladins. Being so close to such a wonder had the earth-shaking below them even harder with each step the dragon took forward.

To say that Alleria was awestruck at such a magnificent specimen was simplifying it.

“Surrender, beast or face the wrath of the king!”

The wyvern’s maw parted and revealed rows of razor-sharp teeth. Alleria expected the creature to attack, at least she did until a deep resounding laugh rolled up from the dragon’s throat to greet them.

Finally, it spoke with a firm, almost distinctly feminine voice. Still terrifying as she snarled at the paladins. “Leave this forest now, and I will graciously allow you to keep your worthless lives.”

Another knight shouted, his hands visibly trembling around the hilt of his sword. “We have traitors to kill! Submit to us, beast, or you will be cut down with them!”

A puff of smoke fled the wyvern’s nostrils and she snapped her teeth at them. “You mortal men...first, you march into _my_ forest and then you would even dare to demand submission from ME!?”

From where she sat, Alleria saw the red glow travel up along the beast's throat and her mind immediately fell back to her dream. To the very same sight that she had seen through the cloud of smog. Non-existent ash clouded her lungs. Scalding heat that, in reality, was just the passing cool spring breeze, nipped and kissed at her skin.

“Know the price of your arrogance, dragon!”

Boldly, or perhaps foolishly, the Lightforged charged at the dragon with their weapons raised. They let loose their vicious battle cry and lunged in for an attack, but the wyvern spread her massive wings and rose up on her legs. With a powerful thrust, her wings sent dust kicking up in the air all around them. It blinded the advancing paladins who immediately faltered before her.

Then, just as quickly as their assault began, it was ended in one split second. The dragon released the flames she had built up steadily within her chest. Scarlet flames erupted from her maw, the heat was overwhelming even from where Alleria and her sisters were crouched beneath the beast. So overwhelming in fact that they were forced to shield their faces from the wave of heat that washed over them.

Screams erupted from the Lightforged as they were quite literally cooked alive inside their sets of gleaming armor, but those screams died away quickly. Their fanciful gleaming armor did nothing to stop the fury of a dragon, the flames so hot that seared clean through the plate to melt the flesh from their bones and turning them into nothing but piles of ash and charred fragments of metal.

Smelling the stink of smoke and seared flesh brought Alleria right back to that battlefield from her dream. She could see the dead surrounding her, see her allies falling beneath the King's onslaught. That metallic taste of blood flooded her mouth and a pained cry tore its way from her throat.

It was only when Sylvanas grabbed her shoulders and shook her that she came hurling back into the moment, to the sight of five charred paladins and a massive wyvern standing over them. 

“You with me, Alleria? We need you _right now.”_ Worry etched across the ranger’s expression as she pried her sister away from those dark memories.

Alleria nodded and suddenly, found herself face to face with the massive dragon who had saved them. She looked down at them curiously, head tilting slowly as if they were being judged by those golden eyes.

“Such daring. Three little elves wandering into my forest being flanked by the King’s men, tell me...who are you three? And are you with them? Or are you the traitors they sought to kill so desperately?”

The knight raised her hands. “My name is Alleria Windrunner, these are my sisters, Sylvanas and Vereesa…”

Sylvanas scowled, cutting Alleria off. “And we are _not_ with those foul knights!”

“So then you are the traitors. Did you truly think that my home would provide you with safety? That I would protect you from facing your dues?”

Alleria rose to stand on unsteady legs, leveling her gaze to the dragons. Iron met iron and her voice held firm as she shot back. “You would _dare_ to assume we have committed a crime, we are not some common thieves or vile criminals! I saw an injustice and I stopped it, I did the _right_ thing!”

Unconvinced, the dragon snorted and passed over them. She climbed back up onto the rock formation, before stopping to stare down at the sisters. “Yet still your precious King chases you, eager to see your blood spilled and your family in chains. It cannot have been so right for such a reaction to truly be warranted.”

“It wasn’t warranted! I stopped that man from starting a WAR. He was about to kill a dozen innocent lives for the sake of his pride and plunge the kingdoms into an all-out conflict that could have cost millions of lives.”

“Brave...and foolish, but still very brave to stand up to one of your mortal kings. Few have done such a thing, fewer still have succeeded. I bid you ‘good luck’ with your revolt, elf. I will have no part in it."

The black and ruby scaled dragon began to move back towards the edge of the clearing. Alleria looked down to Vereesa who was barely clinging to life and then back up towards the wyvern. A thousand different words passed through her head, but all she knew is that the dragon was the only one who could help them now. If she would, however, was a completely different thing.

Finally, Alleria's frustration boiled over within her chest and she shouted back with a fire and fury all her own.

"Turalyon  _will_ hear of your involvement in stopping his Lightforged from completing their mission and then he will come for you. Even you, for all your strength, cannot hope to face the King's army alone. Its numbers are beyond comprehension, and if knights cannot kill you - their war machines would tear your hide to pieces."

Her outburst halted the dragon, who peered back at her. Alleria did not lower her gaze, but her voice softened. "...I beg of you. Help me to save my sister, then help us reach out to allies who can aid us in bringing an end to Turalyon and his cruel reign. Together we can make a better future for Azeroth, and show the world that the dragons are not dead."

There was a growing silence after her words had passed between her lips. Even Sylvanas, ever anxious next to her did not dare break it. There was only the sound of the breeze drifting through the branches and the occasional bird song in the distance. It would almost be peaceful if Alleria did not physically feel the dragon’s gaze piercing into her like a thousand arrows.

_Breathe. In, out. In, out. I-_

“You say your King’s name is...Turalyon? As in the son of the Mad King Dorus?”

Alleria nearly gasped as she released the breath she had been holding. “Y-yes.”

Climbing back down onto the ground next to the three sisters, the wyvern lowered her head to the ground alongside Alleria. Her eye trained on the knight. “Then I will aid you and your family...for now. Dorus and his bloodline owe me much for what horrors they have committed to my kind.”

“Thank you, dra-.”

“No, no that won’t do...I am Alexstrasza, not just simply ‘dragon’.”

Alleria managed a soft laugh. “As you wish, _Alexstrasza._ ”

Alexstrasza turned to focus her attention on Vereesa who was deathly pale, shaking and just hugging the edge of consciousness. “What ails her?”

“Poisoned arrow, fired by the King himself,” Sylvanas remarked with nothing but contempt in her words.

The dragon shifted on her front talons. “This King of yours takes after his father, that much is _abundantly_ clear. How did you get away without getting hit with an arrow as well? Surely with those knights right on your trail, it must have been a very close call…”

“A friend of mine held them off while we made our escape. He...he was a dragon as well.”

Alexstrasza’s eyes widened. Ghosts of the past flickered through brilliant gold. “Another dragon? Where? What was his name!?”

“Lor’themar Theron, he stood against Turalyon at the gates of Stormwind while we fled. He was a very dear friend to me...but I do not think he survived the attack.” Alleria replied, reaching out for her younger sister’s hand.

There was a hint of recognition that flashed across Alexstrasza’s face. Her head lifted to the sky and lingered there, staring directly towards the sun through the shifting spots in the canopy. The world lingered like that until the dragon let out a heavy sigh.

“He was a good ally and friend to me as well. One I shall not soon forget...another thing that the royal bloodline of Stormwind can answer for.”

She lowered her eyes once more. "Then it is settled. I will help save your sister - if I can, then I shall take you where you need to go. But then I will not linger a moment more."

Together they watched as Sylvanas tended to Vereesa, wiping away the sweat on her skin and using the cool pond water to wash away the grime on her hands. Alleria turned away and motioned for Alexstrasza follow her, but of course, the dragon needed only to turn her head to face the knight away from her sisters.

“Why are you suddenly so eager to help us?” Alleria demanded, eyes narrowing.

“You begged _me_ to aid you and your sisters, and now you are questioning _why_ I am? That is a pathetic way of saying thank you.” Alexstrasza bared her teeth, a little offended.

The knight shook her head and took a step backward, bring her palms up in defense. “I meant no offense, I simply mean...you seemed pretty adamant with those Lightforged that you would not submit to their demands. That you would not submit to _mortals._ ”

Alexstrasza let out a laugh at that, teeth flashed at Alleria. “Agreeing to aid a mortal in a simple task is not the same as submission to one, little knight. You would be quite wise to remember that before you go making such bold statements.”

“You still did not answer my question.”

“My reasons are my own for now, elf. If I wish to divulge them then I shall, but I do not owe you or your family anything, but since the saying goes - the enemy of my enemy is my friend, we are allied. For now.”

Alleria sighed. “So you will still fly us where we need to go?”

“If you can keep the insults and questions to yourself, I do not see why not. As I agreed, I will help - _for now._ But we should depart shortly, lest more of your King's friends decide to join us.”

Vereesa let out a weak cry of pain and Alleria’s focus immediately shot back to her, moving to kneel alongside the mage. Her hand coming up to brush the hair from her face as Sylvanas took her other hand. The ranger half snarled. “Her pulse is weakening, Alleria. What are we going to do?”

The presence of her sisters seemed to catch her attention, Vereesa lifted her head only to find herself staring upon Alexstrasza. Her eyes widened, whatever she had been dosed with made her blissfully unaware of the dragon’s arrival until now. Something about staring upon her seemed to make something click in the young elf's head, her voice weak and barely audible as she spoke.

“O-ocean...ple-please, I need…”

Alexstrasza hummed, having heard the mage's plea. “She is asking for the ocean.”

There was despair that boiled up in Alleria’s chest as she watched Vereesa cling to the edge of life, but she did not miss the pleading look in her sister's eyes. Something about it was almost desperate, _begging_ Alleria just to trust her this once.

“Could...you take us then? I do not know why she’s asking but, something tells me I should trust her.”

Sylvanas looked at her in abject horror, “I could tolerate taking her to the woods when we had more time, but now to the ocean _!?_ For fuck’s sake, Alleria, she’s been poisoned! What part of taking her to a priest or healer, do you not understand? She is going to die if we continue to fuck around.”

Alleria snapped back, eyes blazing. “The closest healer is in Goldshire, priests are back in Stormwind and we do not have time to go anywhere else, Sylvanas! We are not escaping Turalyon just to go back and deliver ourselves to him on a silver platter.”

She looked down at her younger sister and nodded. “We need to trust Vereesa, and we _need_ to do what she is asking.”

“She’s delusional! You think taking her to play on the beach is _really_ going to be her cure-all?”

“No, I don’t, but its what she’s asking and given how I have completely torn our lives apart, its the very least I can do right now.”

At her outburst, Sylvanas quieted right down. Alexstrasza simply lowered her neck down to level with the three sisters. “That is enough. I promised to help, so I shall. Place her upon my back, then both of you climb on. Walking will get us nowhere fast.”

Unamused, the ranger chose not to say another word as she moved to the dragon’s side. She clambered up onto her neck, resting atop her shoulder blades. “Hurry, get Vereesa up here so we can do this.”

Carefully, Alleria lifted the mage up off of the ground. Turning to bring her up to Alexstrasza.

“O-ocean...ocean…”

The knight let herself smile if only a small one. “Yes, Little Moon. Hang on, we’re taking you to the ocean.”

Approaching Alexstrasza, Alleria lifted Vereesa up to Sylvanas and watched the ranger secure her in a firm embrace so she would not tumble off mid-flight.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Alleria. Or I will never forgive you.”

Alleria bit her tongue, just patting Sylvanas’ leg. “Don’t lose your grip, Ranger. Or I will never forgive _you._ ”

The knight climbed up onto her back and Alexstrasza lifted her neck up off of the ground. She turned her head around to face the elves and her eyes gleamed. “Hold on tight, the last thing I wish for is to drop one of you upon your heads.”

Her wings spread wide, filling the whole clearing and then some with their span. Alleria felt muscles tense beneath her and with one great heave, Alexstrasza pushed up off of the ground with practiced ease. She effortlessly lifted herself into the sky and circled above Elwynn for a moment, Alleria found herself squeezing her eyes shut as the world seemed to spin and shift around her, unable to watch the ground below.

“You can open your eyes, Alleria. The world is far below us now.” Sylvanas chided.

Alleria laughed nervously. “I am feeling like that is a reason to _keep_ them closed.”

But despite her fears and hesitations, Alleria was helpless to stop her curious eyes from sliding open and when she did she was treated to the most beautiful sight. The skies around them were clear which allowed her to see as far as the horizon would allow.

“Gods above this is…”

Alexstrasza spared a glance back at the trio as she soared through the air. “Breath-taking? Incredible?”

Alleria was so caught up with Alexstrasza, her hands traced along crimson and black scales. Beneath her palms warmth radiated and persisted despite the cold, rushing wind around them. She could feel the raw strength in the muscles beneath the wyvern’s flesh, a perfectly crafted killing machine. 

Even as she rode atop her back and so dangerously high above the ground, a part of Alleria seemed to be completely at peace with it. Finding her place between the dragon's shoulder blades like it was where she was meant to be, that despite everything it was the one place she would at her most safe and secure. _Like it was d_ _estined even._

She muttered, “Powerful…”

“Powerful…? That is, oh- you _are_ aware I can feel that, right?”

The knight shook her head to free herself from her one-track thought process. Only to find Alexstrasza’s head leaned back to look at her. Gold watched her for the briefest moment, flickering with amusement before turning to face outwards once more.

Sylvanas still clung to the spikes and to Vereesa, shaking her head. “Just let me know once this is over, please.”

Luckily for the ranger, it was not long before they breezed north past Stormwind - mindful to stay far out of its range before they began the decline down towards the western coastline out of sight of the great city. Far enough away from Stormwind that Alleria could actually just begin to catch a glimpse of the snow covered mountain tops of Dun Morogh, home of the Dwarves of Ironforge.

“Hang on, the ocean is right there,” Alexstrasza called out above the wind as they circled lower and lower above the coast.

Finally and with a great thrust of her wings as she dropped to the dirt, the dragon landed safely in the muddied sands. She craned her head down so that Alleria could quite easily slip off of her back first.

“Alleria, her eyes aren’t open...she’s not mumbling anymore.” Sylvanas shook her younger sister gently, the flickers of sadness crossing through her eyes.

“Hurry, hurry.” Alleria pleaded as she reached up and took the mage into her arms.

Without another moment’s pause, she turned tail and dashed towards the water’s edge then further still. Moving out to the sea until it came up to her knees before she swallowed her fears that this was a hopeless endeavor. She had to trust her sister, _always._

“You better have been right, Vereesa...or I will never forgive you.”

Alleria lowered herself and Vereesa into the gentle ocean tides. The water almost seemed eager to encompass them both as if it had been waiting for them, even as it soaked through Vereesa's robes instantly. But this is what the mage had asked for. She wanted the ocean and here it was for her, laid out as clear as the day itself.

The knight cradled her sister close in the calm waves, pressing her face into locks of silvery hair as the waters moved around them. The ocean was cold despite its gentle nature and wearing plate armor was completely unpleasant for the Knight but for Vereesa's sake, Alleria paid no heed to the discomfort. Only focusing on the young mage still motionless in her arms.

“Come on, Little Moon. I need you to open your eyes and come back, just... _come back, Vereesa._ ”

 

* * *

 

The sound of joyful song and cheers was deafening inside the four walls of the tavern, but to the Captain, it was white noise on a muted background. The strange aching sensation pounded within their shoulder and they brought a gloved hand up to rest over the source of pain, grimacing.

“Ey, captain? You good?”

The Captain looked to their First Mate and shook their head at the old orc, frowning. “The soul is not long for this world. Take care of the tab, attempt to get everyone back to the ship somewhat sober...I will return as soon as I can.”

“It is time then?”

A nod. Another ache had the captain turning towards the doors of the tavern and moving to stand up from the bench, abandoning their drink.

“Ah, ah, Captain?”

They paused mid-stride and looked back towards the Orc still sitting at the table with some of their crew. He just smiled and tapped his collarbone, gesturing towards the silver anchor which hung from their neck.

 _"Might_  want to take that off, it’s a long way to swim as you are.”

The Captain laughed and tugged it off, placing the trinket in the orc’s hand. “Thank you.”

“No worries, _Captain Proudmoore.”_ The First Mate replied, watching his Captain dash from the tavern without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter is plenty more exciting than this, but sometimes there has got to be branching chapters :D and this is IT


	5. Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, this chapter took a bit longer since ya know its almost double what I standardly post. But I hope you all ENJOY <3

Vereesa remembered clearly how it felt to be cold. She was a frost mage for god’s sake, it was what she had trained for. Antonidas had always told her that her greatest strengths laid in channeling the essence of water, in every form. Being cold just came with the territory.

But this was so very different from the ice of her own magic. It caused her skin to pale and goosebumps to decorate themselves across lifeless limbs that just drifted in the waters. At first thought, Vereesa thought it to be the cold from the ocean’s waves lapping up over her breast and soaking through her robes.

Yet even when the water splashed up onto her collarbone, she knew that the sea was not to blame. This was a frost that robbed the breath from her lungs and settled deep within her bones and blood. Everything was numb, so numb that she could barely feel the warmth of her oldest sister’s hands against her forehead as she stroked the damp hair from her eyes.

_“Come on, Little Moon. I need you to open your eyes and come back, just...come back Vereesa.”_

Alleria’s words came out muted, faded even to her keen senses. It was in that moment, listening to the soft cooing of her sister that Vereesa knew what frosted touch had overcome her body.

 _Death._ Life’s one painful and inevitable truth, that was what this cold was. It was draining and buried so deep. Its hand was upon her, kind but absolute in its purpose - it washed over her form much like the waves of the ocean. The poor mage knew she was at the very edge of it, black hugged the corners of her vision and threatened to steal away the beautiful sight of the sea laid out before her.

_At least Alleria had listened._

Vereesa tried to will the entropy from her limbs so that she might run her hands through the waves and have the water rise to meet her touch. Yet with her strength almost completely sapped there was no hope to move them. The end was fast approaching.

The end. Something about that finality frightened her, but stronger than the fear was hope. Hope that whatever force had so desperately tried to call her to these shores would save her. It had to, surely it would not have done so without knowing that this would work.

_...right?_

Finally, however, she found herself face to face to the being that had summoned her. When the world faded to black and all other lights had gone out, she felt the sensation of the water surrounding her on every side. Her limbs while cold, no longer felt numb.

She was floating in the depths of the sea once more, just as in her dream.

“You came...I feared you would not, mage.” A voice suddenly resonated out from the darkness and seemed to come from every direction.

“Where are you…? I cannot see.” Vereesa found herself able to speak despite the condition she had been in. She was dying, her ability to speak had been stolen away. This should not have been possible and yet, it was.

A soft blue glow reached the corner of her eye and her head swiveled around to meet it. There it was, the same two lights from her dream. No, not lights - _eyes._ The light traveled further and spread, illuminating scales, legs, wings and further down was the sharp end of the serpent’s tail. The glow was so bright in the depths that Vereesa forgot for a moment just how dark it was.

“My God…” She murmured, drifting back away from the dragon’s head.

Those piercing blue eyes seemed to stare right through her. Sizing her up, judging her. When finally their maw parted, row upon row of teeth greeted the mage. But instead of attacking as Vereesa feared they would, they spoke.

“Do not be afraid. I wish you no harm.”

The mage was shocked, releasing a tense breath that she hadn’t been aware she was even holding. “What is happening to me? Why do I keep seeing _you?_ ”

Sorrow seemed to cross the dragon’s expression as it lazily floated in the water. Yet it seemed to curl in closer around her as if using its body's glow to hold back the darkness of the ocean surrounding her. “You are dying, my dear. Can you not feel it? “

“I mean yes. I was dying…”

The dragon shook their head. “You still are, but I have pulled your consciousness here to the sea in your final moments. That way you did not have to feel as your life faded from every nerve and muscle in your body, making you a prisoner in your own flesh.”

“Is that why you called me here then? To the ocean so far away from a healer where I might have _actually_ had a chance at survival? Just so you could watch me die?”

Vereesa was almost sorry for the venom that crept into her words unwittingly, but she needed her answers if her soul was to be lost to death. The uncertainty of just how long she had left forced the spite into her voice.

Yet she had just spoken so crudely to a _dragon._ Once more she was afraid of a violent reaction, yet none came. The serpent peered at her curiously and shook their head.

“I called you here, Vereesa Windrunner because I can save you. I _will_ save you.”

“Why? What is the price of the salvation you offer?”

The dragon glided through the waters around her, circling where she floated. Daring, Vereesa reached out towards glowing scales and felt herself gasp at the raw energy that seemed to flow between her fingertips at the touch.

“There is no price to this, I offer you my aid simply because I can. Because…”

With a sudden movement, the serpent pulled away from her touch and whirled around until Vereesa found herself staring into their eyes again. So often before had this very same creature terrified the life from her. Yet now that the beast floated right before her very eyes, Vereesa felt only peace with their presence. Not a shred of fear.

“We are connected, Lady Windrunner. It is why you have heard my call for all your life, and it is why I appeared before you in your dreams - and now, as you face death itself.”

“Can you truly save me then?” She had to know the truth and to hope that her trust would not be misplaced. The mage was at the end of her life already, so if it was a lie then what more could she possibly lose?

“I would not lie to you about such a thing, for I must give a part of myself to heal you...that is not something to be taken so callously.”

Vereesa tilted her head. “What do you mean ‘give a part of myself’?”

“To save you, I must further bind our souls...half my soul, half of my very _being_ so that you might be made whole again.”

The serpent let a growl rumble forth from their maw, but not directed at the mage. “I must take such drastic measures because the poison in your veins that has caused you to suffer so, is not of this world, and cannot be healed by any mortal magic or potion…”

Put at ease by her words, the mage reached out once again and the dragon made no move to back away. Vereesa hesitated, her fingers just barely connecting with smooth blue scales. She could feel the power that radiated from the living being in front of her, it was intoxicating.

“I...I trust you, perhaps against what is common sense or wise, but I do. Please, do not squander that trust.” Vereesa pleaded, her fingers stroking down the dragon’s muzzle and gliding over the horns that decorated the curve of their snout.

Bright magic flared to life where her hands met glowing scales, cutting away the darkness of the sea around them both. Vereesa felt raw energy seep into her body, like a wave it washed over her. From her fingertips, up further through her hand before coiling around the length of her arm.

_Feel that power beneath your palm, that power is not a lie or a false promise, dear mage. I WILL save you, Vereesa Windrunner._

The words resonated inside her head, but the dragon’s mouth did not move. More and more of her body shuddered and melted under the intensity of the magic which flowed into her. Any thoughts of her death faded, any weakness was gone and Vereesa was left feeling stronger - like she could bear the weight of the world upon her shoulders.

Soon the spell faded and with a spark, the mage pulled her hands away from those scales. She stared at how brightly her veins glowed beneath her own skin, painting a pattern up her arm and across her body.

Suddenly the world around her feel to shift and move, Vereesa watched as the serpent seemed to get smaller and smaller. Like she was floating back towards the surface away from the dark depths. The last thing she heard before being pulled away entirely filled her with determination.

_Find me in Kul Tiras. Now that we are bound, follow your dreams and I promise - you will know when you have found me._

Light burst before her eyes and a split second later Vereesa shot up out of the water. Coughing and sputtering as the salt of the sea caught her tongue. She pulled harsh breaths into her lungs and blinked several times, forcing herself to center and focus on the moment.

“Vereesa! You’re alive! But...how? Your wound, the poison?” Alleria’s voice reached her ears and her head swiveled around to stare at her older sister.

The knight knelt on the sand behind her, the gentle waves lapping against her once gleaming armor. Her form was shaking but it seemed to be of little importance to her, more focused on the fact that Vereesa was _somehow_ alive.

“The...dragon, from my dream...they saved me. They-.”

She gasped as if she just remembered something and pulled up the sleeve of her mage robes, her eyes going wide. Curled up the length of her arm was an intricate tattoo of sorts, like a series of twisted lines and circles of deep blue color.

Alleria took her arm carefully, fingers brushing over the mark. “Wait, when did this happen?”

Vereesa could feel the same magic that the serpent had shared with her radiating from it as her fingertips drifted across her own skin. Her and the dragon were bound, this mark was a symbol of that binding between their souls.

“They...bound our souls. So that I might be healed, this mark is from that spell.”

“At what cost?” Alleria warned, helping her younger sister to rise from the waters.

The mage shook her head. “There was no price and...I don’t know, I trust the serpent. Perhaps more than is considered wise.”

The knight just inhaled sharply and nodded, guiding her sister back onto shore with a gentle hand upon her back. “Well I only hope it is true, but for the record...I am grateful you are alive, Little Moon. We were both worried sick.”

“Both?”

Vereesa found her gaze leaving her sister to look ahead, to where Alexstrasza was sitting ever so patiently and Sylvanas was pacing next to her. The great dragon nudged the ranger with a wing and nodded towards the pair approaching.

“She lives.”

Sylvanas ran forward and wrapped the mage in the biggest hug, nearly lifting her up off of her feet. Vereesa laughed and shook her head. “It’s alright, Sylvanas! I’m okay now- ow! But my ribs might not be if you keep that up.”

“Sorry, sorry...I was worried that this, whatever this was, wouldn’t work.”

The mage was about to explain what _had_ occurred but Alexstrasza’s voice cut her off. “My apologies for breaking apart this moment, but we must take shelter...being out in the open puts us all at risk.”

She lowered herself into the sand and waited. “I saw a place higher up where we may rest for the evening.”

Alleria frowned. “We should just head straight for Kalimdor now. Being here longer could put us at further risk of being spotted.”

The dragon leveled her gaze onto the knight even while Vereesa and Sylvanas climbed up onto her back. “You are at even more risk if we attempt a journey across the sea with no rest. Even I cannot fly forever and without food and sleep, you three will be dead before we ever see the shores of Kalimdor.”

_Damn it._

Alexstrasza had a point and Alleria knew it. As eager as she was to press onwards, Vereesa needed the rest more than any of them. Only when they had taken the night to eat and rest could they then fly on to Tyrande and the Night Elves.

“Alright, you made your point...take us away.” The knight let out a sigh and climbed up onto the dragon’s back, clutching onto one of the ridges of her spine.

The ride to the site that Alexstrasza had spotted was far too short, at least too short for Alleria to appreciate how it felt to fly upon the back of such a mighty creature. She was _riding a dragon,_ yet the poor knight could not marvel at such a chance. Perhaps soon, when they were not so close to those who would seem them slaughtered.

But regardless something about the wyvern called out to her. It felt like _they_ were connected. Just as Vereesa had claimed to be with the serpent of the sea.

She grunted as Alexstrasza landed upon the cliff’s edge above the beach, the claws on the edge of her wings hooked into the dirt to steady herself. Her head lowered just long enough to allow the sisters to disembark before she sat up straight, eyes scanning the horizon.

As soon as their feet touched solid ground, Sylvanas dropped their bags and pointed to a small clearing somewhat shielded by foliage. “Make a fire there, I will go and hunt our dinner. _Quietly._ ”

Before Alleria could argue, the ranger was disappearing back towards the thicket of trees on the horizon with her bow in hand. Vereesa moved further into the clearing to sit down on a fallen log at the edge of the brush. Her mage robes were somehow completely dried off, but still, she shivered against the wind.

The knight frowned and moved to their bags, pulling out a dry cloak. She brought it over to the mage and draped it around her sister’s shoulders. Placing a hand on the top of her head, her smile wide.  

“You can magically dry your clothes all you wish, but that won’t fix the immediate cold. Hang on, Little Moon. I will get a fire started for us.”

Vereesa managed a shaky smile back. “I would appreciate that.”

Alleria began gathering bits of wood and foliage that would help ignite the flames, most of the wood still held a bit of dampness to it from the sea but she picked through it as best as she could.

When she returned and began to pile the gathered bits from nearby to make a fire in the center of the clearing, Vereesa watched on curiously. Alexstrasza watched Alleria with an amused expression while she tried to light a fire with damp wood and little substance to catch.

“May I?”

“I’ve got it, I have trained how to survive in the wild all my life. Starting a fire is _nothing._ ”

The dragon snickered. “I am not doubting your talents, knight. But perhaps it would be simpler if I just lit the fire for you. Lest your sister freeze.”

The knight glared up at Alexstrasza. Her eyes narrowed, but she did relent, backing away from where she had built the fire pit. “Alright, go ahead. This wood is of no use for a fire.”

“For you, maybe it is not. But everything burns when met by dragon fire.”

She leaned close to the pile of wood, and with controlled precision, she let a quick burst of flame loose from her maw. So fast that Alleria would have missed it had her eyes not been glued onto the wyvern. With the immense heat of her fire, the wood and brush ignited without protest.

 _“Told you.”_ Alexstrasza flashed a beastly grin and sauntered away from the sisters, quite proud of herself.

Vereesa laughed, curling deeper into the cloak Alleria had wrapped around her. “Thank you, Alexstrasza.”

Alleria shuffled closer to her sister. Both of them leaning against one and other, soaking in each other’s warmth. It was beyond words to see her alive and well, but worry nagged at the deep recesses of her mind as she stared at Vereesa.

“I’m fine you know that, right?”

She jolted and looked to the mage to find her staring right back. “I...I know, Little Moon. But I worry that your savior will exact some sort of price for your salvation. That is why I worry.”

“Well, if there is any price...we will pay it, whatever it takes.”

Sylvanas emerged from the brush at the moment, wiping away the branches that clung to her armor. She had her bow swung over her shoulder and two dead rabbits in hand. There was that smug look of victory spread across her face as her eyes landed on her sisters.

She held up her kill. “Dinner is served.”

The ranger sat down next to the fire, propping her bow up against the log where Alleria and Vereesa sat.

“That was fast.”

“What can I say? I am quick with a bow, they never saw me coming.”

The dragon looked at the rabbits and let out a snort. “Indeed...speaking of dinner, I must depart for now. Two rabbits will not do for my meal and I will need something filling if we plan to travel as far as we do.”

Sylvanas began working on preparing her kill to be cooked, waving the dragon off. Alexstrasza turned to face the cliff’s edge and the sea, her face turned skyward. For a moment, it seemed she was simply taking in the world around her.

“Will you come back to us?” Alleria found herself blurting just as the dragon set to stretch her wings out wide.

Alexstrasza paused and looked down at the knight. “Unless you have learned to sprout wings within the last 10 minutes and no longer have need of me, I will return. Of that, I vow.”

With a bow of her head, she let herself fall from the cliff’s edge but without stretching her wings. The wyvern fell in such a way that it almost seemed that there was no way for her to get her wings under her. Alleria leaped up to her feet in a panic, but Sylvanas caught her wrist and grinned.

“Wait for it…”

A split second later, Alexstrasza shot up into the sky with her wings spread wide and catching the breeze with an elegant glide. The wind whipped through the air around them as the great flap of her wings sent dust and dirt to scatter.

“See? She’s _fine._ The old beast was just fucking with you.” Sylvanas chided, shielding their food.

Alleria scoffed but did not move to sit back down. She was completely entranced with Alexstrasza, stuck on watching as the dragon pivoted and glided through the sky above their heads. In the moonlight, the gems that decorated her scales and horns seemed to sparkle even more. She was magnificent _._

And a part of Alleria so desperately wanted to be right up there with her. Riding atop her back, feeling the wind kissing at her skin and dancing through her hair. To see the world as far as the eye could see one more time.

“Helloo, anyone in there? Alleria, stop gawking for five seconds and sit _down._ ” Sylvanas’ remark forced her back to the moment.

She spared one last glance to the sky, only to find that the wyvern had disappeared. Already off on her hunt. Alleria sat back down by the fire next to Vereesa and the mage looked to her. “So...what do we do now?”

The knight looked out towards the sea. “We make our way to Kalimdor, I suppose. Finding High Priestess Tyrande is our priority and we beg for her to help us bring Turalyon to an end.”

Sylvanas looked up mid-cut with her knife as she skinned their meal. Her eyes narrowed on Alleria and she shook her head. “Kalimdor? No way, hugging trees is not going to bring down the King. We need the Dwarves of Ironforge, they hate the bastard almost as much as we do and they have the firepower to bring him down.”

“The Dwarves are only interested in what occurs inside their mountain, and they will not help us unless we promise them something that we do not even have - _money, power._ ”

“That’s why you give it to them after you have taken the throne, which we could do within the _week_ if we go and find them.”

Alleria let out a shallow laugh. “Oh, dear sister you do not know them well at all. They will do nothing without proof of such wealth and upfront payment. Getting anywhere near that will take too much time.”

“And getting to the elves will take a month, if not even more! You think that the High Priestess is going to do what exactly? Just hand over her powerful army and you two ride gloriously into battle atop armored sabers to end Turalyon?”

Alleria scoffed, idly poking a stick in the fire to shift the embers. “The Priestess says that she owes me, and we can negotiate from there, but she is our best - and the  _safest_ chance of winning this.”

“Owes you? Negotiate? I’m sorry, are we staging a revolution or are you planning on _fucking_ your way to victory?”

The two bickered back and forth. Kalimdor versus Ironforge, a long but more secure path to victory with the Night Elves or a quick but much less secure path with the Dwarves. Vereesa who had been silently drawing in the dirt suddenly spoke up, both of her sisters head’s whipped around to look at her.

“What about Kul Tiras?”

Sylvanas frowned, setting the skinned rabbit to cook above the flames. “You want to put our revolution on the backs of a bunch of Pirates and merchants? No deal.”

Alleria shoved Sylvanas with her foot. “Quiet. Little Moon might actually be onto something, the Kul Tiran Navy is the most revered force to sail these seas. Even Turalyon was envious of their prowess on the waves.”

“I remain unconvinced.” The ranger spat, toying with her knife.

Vereesa looked down at her hands, swallowing nervously. “We could split up…”

Knife pointed towards her, Sylvanas nodded with a snicker. “Now  _t_ _hat_ might just be the smartest thing that has been brought up around this fire tonight. Let’s split up!”

“Now, _I_ remain unconvinced.” Alleria seemed to get lost in the flickering flames, hands coming up to rest beneath her chin. “...yet it would allow us to cover even more ground.”

She looked back and forth between her sisters. “You two really think it is a good idea to go our separate ways?”

They nodded in turn. That seemed to sow further conflict in the knight’s mind. Sylvanas rolled her eyes and set down her knife.“I can take care of myself, Alleria. You and Vereesa go with the dragon, I’ll head north and find allies among the dwarves.”

“The trip will be long.” The knight warned.

Sylvanas just grinned wider. “I have traveled farther.”

“It could be dangerous.”

“Dangerous is what I know best, dear sister.”

Alleria looked to the ranger then and reached out to place a hand upon her shoulder. “Despite our differences Sylvanas, I hope you know that I care about you...and would not want to see you come to harm.”

Sylvanas chuckled. “Hey now, don't you go off and start getting soft on me, oh mighty knight.”

She reached up to put a hand atop of her sisters. “But I care about you too...even if you say the absolute _stupidest_ shit on occasion.”

Vereesa snorted and the ranger smirked. “Now enough talk, let us eat!”

Together, in the warmth of the setting sun, the three sisters warmed themselves around the fire and ate. Despite the weight of what they had done by both betraying king and kingdom, they found the time to smile and laugh.

But it wasn’t long before they all were yawning. One right after another. Alleria looked to their bags and rose from the log. “Please tell me you packed something to lay on.”

“You think I wouldn’t come prepared?”

“Oh, absolutely, but-.” She unhooked the bedrolls from the front of each bag, tossing one right at Sylvanas before kindly handing the other to Vereesa. “This time you seemed to remember, so good on you. These will be better than nothing tonight.”

Vereesa situated herself on the ground alongside the fire, burying herself beneath the cloak that Alleria had given her. The knight sat next to her against the log, using the bedroll as a support for her neck.

“Alleria?”

“What is it, Vereesa?”

The mage reached out to take her sister’s hand. “Are we...are we going to be okay? Like, do you really think we can win this?”

For a moment, Alleria hesitated. She kept her thumb swiping back and forth over Vereesa’s knuckles in reassurance. How boldly she had made a stand against the king, yet the knight had no way of knowing what was to come next. No idea whether they would all be executed or if they were to be victorious.

She forced a smile onto her lips and a lie off of her tongue. “I believe it, we are going to be alright. Just rest now, _both of you._ ”

Sylvanas just grumbled and flipped her off from where she was laid out. Alleria laughed and looked back down to Vereesa to find her younger sister already asleep. The day had taken much out of them all.

“Sleep well, Little Moon.” She murmured before letting herself melt back into the log before the light of the dying fire.

Vereesa slept peacefully, however, Sylvanas did not.

The shadows had called to Sylvanas Windrunner all her life, just like the sea had called to Vereesa. She was afraid of it, it haunted her even in her waking hours. To know that there was something within the darkness and that it wanted _her._

Her sisters would never know. Not if Sylvanas could help it, she was a Windrunner and she would not be the coward to bow before the dark.

_Bring your worst._

Immediately the dream she was thrust into was vastly different from what usually plagued her sleep. Where once she would have found herself standing in an open field with only the moon to guide her, she now stood in the ruins of a grand castle and felt the evil that seemed to radiate from the place all around her.

_“There you are, our little ranger.”_

Sylvanas whirled to meet the voice, only to find a large statue standing before her. It was of a black dragon laid down, a large red orb tucked underneath one of its claws. The dragon had four eyes, each glittering with the same crimson that radiated from the orb. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from it, the glow was mesmerizing

“Where…”

The red orb seemed to flicker as the voice spoke, different from the first. “That matters not right now. Our people have need of you, Sylvanas Windrunner. _Lordaeron needs you.”_

“The affairs of a ruined Kingdom are not mine. I have told you that time and again, find another errand girl.”

A darker voice spoke. “If you do not STOP the king, he will come for the world of the living next. You, your sisters...you will all die.”

“Fuck the King.” Sylvanas sneered, turning away from the statue.

“Then forgive us for this. You stubborn ranger.”

Cries and pleas echoed out from further within the ruins, calling out to her _._ She glared back at the orb and snarled. “Those are my sisters! What the _fuck_ did you do?”

“Go to them, Sylvanas...they do not have long for this world.”

Screams filled the air. Deep agonized screams that made Sylvanas take off at a full sprint further into the ruins. “ALLERIA! VEREESA!”

She dashed through a maze of broken stones and fractured pathways. Ignoring the very potent chill that rushed up the length of her spine, ignoring the sensation of being watched from the shadows. She had to get to her sisters, _she could not fail._

Moving past a ruined bell that looked to have fallen from the spire above her head, Sylvanas raced towards the large oak doors at the end. The screams were so clear now, they were just on the other side of the door.

“I’m here, sisters! Hang on!”

From the darkness on either side came warriors, dressed head to toe in heavy plate armor. She could smell the stink of undeath on them, but they had no weapons drawn. They met her on the path and grabbed at her, pushing her back away from the heavy doors.

“No! DON'T GET IN MY WAY!” She shrieked, fighting back against their inhuman strength.

But the warriors did not falter and more of them emerged. They easily kept her away from the large doors, even as the screams went dead. Tears rushed down Sylvanas’ face, but only her rage found its way into her voice.

“You must let me go to them! ALLERIA!”

The doors swung open with a deafening crash, but yet darkness was all that greeted her. The warriors released Sylvanas and dropped to their knees, completely still before the shadows. The ranger took a step forward and found the blood in her veins instantly froze.

From the doorway came a towering man dragging along a massive runeblade that shimmered with an unholy blue light. She could not see his face but she caught sight of the jagged iron crown that rested atop his head...and the bodies of her two sisters in his other hand.

“No…” She swayed on unsteady feet.

With a sickening laugh, he tossed them forward like they were nothing. Their broken and bloodied bodies came to rest on the stones a few feet in front of her, the light in their eyes extinguished.

She dropped to her knees at their side, reaching up with shaking hands to wipe the blood from both Vereesa and Alleria’s face. But there was so much blood, it seeped into her clothing and stained her hands. Her sisters were dead. They were dead and she had failed.

Tears flowed freely, the rage that burned within her chest was raw. Sylvanas let a snarl rip loose from her chest and her eyes lifted to level right with the king. His blade glowed brighter and he pointed it towards her.

“Come and face me, elf. Death is all that awaits.”

She rose to her feet and started right for the King, covered in the blood of her sisters. Sylvanas tugged the daggers from the sheaths on her hips, ready to tear into the man without remorse. He stayed at the door, but she charged right for him with fury in her eyes.

“You won’t live to see another sun, I will tear that pretty crown right from your head and drive it into your heart.” She cried, just before she lunged.

But just as steel was about to meet steel, Sylvanas found herself yanked back into the darkness. Once more standing right in front of the red orb, but no longer covered in blood and shaking with her rage.

“My sisters! What the _hell_ were you thinking? What would showing me their murders accomplish!?”

The voice spoke, but this time the red orb didn’t flicker. That was when Sylvanas realized that she had missed one key aspect of her surroundings. “For Motivation. It was cruel, We understand...but now you know what he is capable of.”

_The dragon statue was gone._

Something emerged from the shadows to her left and the ranger took a step back. Four red eyes pierced into her. “You must stop him. Come to Lordaeron, in these old ruins. Behind those doors you saw is where you will find him.”

“What if I cannot stop him?”

The eyes flickered back to her and for a moment, Sylvanas swore she saw two other sets of eyes staring back with them. “Then this world is doomed. So we suggest you not let that happen, get here with all due haste.”

She wanted to say more, to ask more questions. But suddenly her eyes were opening to the real world, and not to that horrid dream. The gull’s cries reminded her that they were near the sea, and one by one the previous day's events came back to her. She sat up from her bedroll with a groan, shielding her eyes from the sun and looked over to see Alleria looking back at her.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” The knight remarked with a smile.

 _“Please, don’t put it like that.”_ Sylvanas kept that thought to herself and forced herself to stand.

One quick glance around told her that Alleria and Vereesa had already packed their bags for the journey ahead. The mage was standing over by the cliff’s edge, just watching the sea below and humming a tune along.

Sylvanas let out a chuckle, trying to fight the urge to go hug them both breathless. “I see you both are eager to go.”

“We could not rest long, figured it was best to be awake and ready when Alexstrasza returns to us.”

The ranger nodded and knelt down to roll up her bedroll. “Then I shall depart now. I need to get as much distance between myself and Stormwind as I can before the knights track us.”

Alleria frowned. “You still think going to get the Dwarves will be the best idea?”

_Not the Dwarves, dear sister._

She would hear of Sylvanas’ plan another day, another time. The ranger picked up Thas’dorah and its quiver from where they were propped up against the log. Teasing her sister with a grin. “When you come back to an already conquered kingdom, ask me that again.”

“Well, when you get your army...don’t go rushing in, we will come back. We will have Tyrande and her people at our side when we do.”

She looked at the knight. “You and Vereesa, will you go straight for Kalimdor? Or is a stop in Kul Tiras in the books as well?”

Alleria cast a glance skywards and hummed. “Once Alexstrasza returns, we fly west. Kul Tiras will be where we stop next yes, and with any luck, we will find allies there.”

“And copious amounts of alcohol. And pirates. Don’t forget the pirates, they hate it when you do.” The ranger chided.

“Regardless, it is where we will go next. Vereesa, come and say goodbye to Sylvanas, she’s about to head off.”

Vereesa rushed back over from the cliff’s edge and threw her arms around her sister. “Please take care of yourself, Sylvanas. _Please._ ”

“Always, Little Moon. You watch out for Alleria, you know how she can be sometimes when she doesn’t have someone to argue with.”

Alleria laughed but still came over to her sisters. She wrapped her arms around them both and even Sylvanas found it hard not to hold onto both of them for a second longer than what was her own standard.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough...I’m not going to die or anything.” Sylvanas removed herself from the hug and started back to the east, where she could find the path to head north. The first steps on a long road ahead.

They watched Sylvanas disappear from sight. Vereesa looked back towards the ocean and murmured. “Shouldn’t Alexstrasza be back by now?”

“She _will_ be back. You must be patient, she promised.”

Alleria and Vereesa both turned to face the cliff. Just standing there, relishing in the breeze that curled around them. It was relaxing to stand there and simply have that moment of peace, listening to the wave’s crash against the shore below. If she stood there for much longer, she might have forgotten that they were fugitives on the run.

“The smoke came from up here- we have to take a look!”

_Shit. They found us._

“Go! Hide in the brush, Vereesa. I will distract these knights.” Alleria snapped, guiding her sister to hide in the grass.

Vereesa did and Alleria walked back to where she had previously stood just as the knight’s clambered up onto the cliff’s landing. She looked back over her shoulder at them and scoffed. “Not Lightforged? Is his highness worried about losing any more of his fancy golden soldiers?”

“You cannot run, traitor.”

Alleria summoned a shadowy sword to her hand and whirled around to face them head-on. “No, I cannot but I promise you, I am still very much capable of fighting."

Slowly the six knights started for her, each step they took forced her to take another step back towards the cliff. Her head jerked back when she felt stones crumble beneath her heel. Forced to steady her footing on the solid ground brought her closer to Turalyon’s men. They held their gleaming blades, poised to strike her down.

“Alleria Windrunner, stand down. We are placing you under arrest for treason against the High King, place your weapon down and you will be unharmed.”

She looked from the edge of their blades back towards the cliff, it was surely a long and terrible fall. Through the fog, she could just scarcely make out the details of the raging ocean below and the jagged rocks that reached out from the coast. No amount of dark magic could save her from that fate - death was all too certain.

Above, her eyes caught a glimpse of something moving amongst the clouds.

 _“Get down! I will deal with them.”_ The voice resonated inside her head. So it seemed that her magic would not be necessary this time around.

“I bid you a good day, Gentlemen.” With a dramatic flourish, Alleria dispelled her sword and immediately dropped to the dirt.

A split second later, shadows passed overhead and Alexstrasza dove down from the skies above with a roar. With talon’s extended, she grabbed two of the knights in one swoop and forced the rest to scatter. She soared just above where Alleria had hit the dirt before carrying the two men high up into the air.

They fought and cried out, right up until the moment she dropped them into the sea. Their bodies broke upon the jagged rocks that waited for them at the bottom of the cliff. Alleria swore she could almost _hear_ the breaking of bones from so high.

Alexstrasza circled back a second time, this time landing right where the knight’s had come up the cliff. Her claws and teeth making quick work of their small attack group as Alleria rushed up from the dirt and past the fighting to retrieve Vereesa from her hiding spot.

“Come on, we have to go right now, Little Moon.”

When they faced the wyvern, she was surrounded by the bodies of three of the four knights that had remained. Alexstrasza growled, shaking her head. “I think I have a piece of armor stuck in my teeth.”

“Gross.”

Alexstrasza lowered her head to allow them onto her back. “I _know,_ and see you ladies could not wait for my return to start trouble.”

“To be fair-.” Alleria hauled herself up onto Alexstrasza’s back, grasping at the spikes nestled between her shoulder blades. “Trouble came looking for us.”

Vereesa just rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around her sister's waist as she climbed up onto the dragon’s back. “Can we just go? I would rather not be executed today.”

Alexstrasza laughed and turned to face the cliff, moving to stand right upon the very ledge. Her massive wings stretched out wide, and then they fell.

“Hey, hey! Careful of the rocks!” Alleria shouted, her grip tightened on the dragon as her stomach seemed to drop with their fall.

Finally, Alexstrasza got the wind beneath her wings and soared over the surface of the water. A single claw dragged across the waves as she glided through the air. Laughter was ripe on her tongue. “Oh, you should have seen the look on your face, knight! Priceless.”

Vereesa was laughing with her, Alleria, however, was not. Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to speak when a loud droning signal horn sounded out. But it was not the call of the Lightforged, this signal was different…

_Gryphon riders._

She looked back behind them as they soared up away from the water to see the riders at the cliff. About a dozen or more fully armored gryphons lifted off from the cliff and gave chase, the riders calling out with their signal horns.

“Alexstrasza! We have Gryphon riders on our rear! They will overtake us if we don’t do something!” Alleria called back over her shoulder to Alexstrasza.

The wyvern turned her gaze back over her shoulder, golden eyes narrowing upon the dozen or so riders that gave chase. Her lips curled back in a vicious snarl and her voice darkened. “Hold on, elves. I will show these fools the price of their arrogance.”

Just as both Vereesa and Alleria tightened their grasps upon the spikes decorated her back, Alexstrasza took a sharp and sudden turn which put them directly in the path of the oncoming riders.

“Are you mad?” Vereesa shouted over the rushing wind.

Alexstrasza’s voice boomed as heat radiated out from her scales. “I _own_ these skies. I would like to see these feathered fiends bring me down.”

They were mere seconds from colliding head-on with them. The sisters tensed in anticipation. A fire built up in the dragon’s throat, an opening attack that would even this aerial battlefield.

“NOW!”

At Alleria’s call, Alexstrasza shot forth a burst of flames at the closest riders. The gryphons' and their armor stood no chance against the searing heat, two of them and their riders were sent plummeting to the sea below.

The other riders dove and flew circles around the dragon, one even got bold enough to dive right for the dragon’s face. With a snarl, Alexstrasza closed her mouth down around the gryphon. Her teeth ripped through both knight and beast alike, before they too were cast down to the sea below.

Another was preparing to dive at them, Alleria saw it and placed her palm flat against the wyvern’s back.

“Alex-.”

“I got them!”

She cut another down, her maw slammed shut around the next gryphon’s neck with a deafening snap and its final ragged cry. Another knight and his mount were dropped into the ocean below, the waves beginning to run red with blood.

One lunged and this time it caught the dragon off guard. Its talons caught the edge of Alexstrasza’s snout, carving through ruby scales and allowing blood to flow freely from the wound. The sound she released was primal, just moments before a burst of searing fire set that very feathered beast and rider ablaze.

“I will send them back to their king in _pieces!”_

Vereesa let out a whoop as Alexstrasza caught a rider in her talon’s, hurling them towards another and knocking both from the sky.

“Seven more left, Alexstrasza!” Alleria called out.

“I have a plan, just _hang on._ ”

With a great thrust of her wings, Alexstrasza soared up higher into the air. High enough that the air became thin, breathing labored for beast and rider alike. But here, the wyvern just hovered, eyes glued on the sea below.

The riders came into view, packed into a nice neat little attack group. Or a perfect target, depending on one's point of view. Alexstrasza let out a roar and Alleria felt that stomach-churning drop as she dove down towards them. Heat began to radiate from her scales once again and Alleria knew what was about to come.

The fire erupted from her maw, a great blast of it that seared through the remaining riders. The flames filled the sky, but as bodies plummeted to the ocean, Alexstrasza flew through the flames unscathed.

Once they had leveled out and were no longer worried about enemies on their tails, Vereesa groaned and pressed her forehead against Alleria.

“That…” Vereesa started, looking rather pale.

“Was awesome _._ ” Alleria finished, letting out a laugh.

“Do _not_ vomit on me.” Alexstrasza teased.

The knight drew in a sharp breath and ran her hands along the scales and muscles beneath her. Once more just admiring the power right under her palms. “That was beyond words, the way you move...incredible.”

Alexstrasza beamed proudly. “It was what I was born to do. Though, you ride well, Lady Alleria. One could almost say you were _born_ to ride dragons.”

_Born to ride dragons._

“Yeah, you could say that…”

Such a simple thing brought a smile to Alleria’s face. Her heart pounded with the rush of adrenaline that flooded through every muscle of her body, thrumming with an energy that she had never felt before.

Alexstrasza turned her head to the west, adjusting her course as such. “Where to now? Straight for Kalimdor?”

“Kul Tiras, then onwards to the Night Elves. We’ve got a war to win and we are going to need as many allies as we can find.”

“As you wish, _dragon rider.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vereesa? Gay for dragons.  
> Sylvanas? Gay for dragons.  
> Alleria? VERY Gay for dragons.


	6. Into The West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turalyon grows desperate in his quest to capture the traitor, Alleria Windrunner. Meanwhile, the knight learns that there are far greater powers in play than just Kings and Dragons. Both sides find allies to recruit to their cause, and then the war truly begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY an update for my dragon rider fic :) it has been a bit in the works but it was so I could put out a nice long update for y'all, so please enjoy !

The gardens of Stormwind Keep were a nightmare. Crimson splattered across the once vibrant flora and marble stones wildly, like a painter had gone feral and tossed color across the beauty. The bodies of his royal guard decorated the gardens, so many had fallen to that _traitor_ , Alleria Windrunner.

A traitor who had then  _escaped._

His father, the infamous Mad King Dorus was without a doubt rolling over in his grave right now. Disappointed with the failure of his only living heir.

 _“I will not let it stand, father. They will taste the steel of my blade and I shall spill their blood.”_ He thought to himself.

Besides the sisters would not have freedom for long, not with every mercenary and bounty hunter on their trail now. The gold meant nothing in the grand scheme of things, not when the continued wandering of the Windrunners meant his kingdom was at risk. Oh, they would pay dearly.

The young king frowned in disgust, kicking aside of the bloodied corpses of his men as he strolled further onto the terrace. He had ordered that this mess was to be cleaned overnight, and yet blood and bodies still decorated the once beautiful garden.

All around him the stink of blood still permeated the air, making his stomach twist knots in a volatile mixture of anger and disgust.

“I thought I said this was to be cleaned before the sun rose again? Why has nothing been done!?” Turalyon shouted, marching towards the head servant.

The man raised his hands in defense. “Y-your majesty, we were not expecting you awake so soon! My most sincere apologies for this mess...but we were ordered not to touch it!”

“By whom? I am the ONLY king here, my word is law.”

A laugh echoed out from the door. “Leave the poor man alone, boy. You are not the only King to walk this earth.”

Turalyon whirled about to see a gruff old man standing at the entrance to the gardens. His hair silvered and his face was marred with half a dozen scars, but Turalyon recognized him all the same.

“King Genn Greymane. You are a long way from Gilneas. Did you tire of the constant storms?”

“As much as you must tire of the constant traitors, I’m sure.” He quipped back, stalking closer to the young king.

He brushed by the corpses utterly unphased by the massacre around him only to pause in front of Turalyon. Genn reached out and gathered blood that was splattered across a nearby flower, smearing it between the tips of his fingers with a sigh.

“What do you want? Have you really come all this way just to  _scold me?_ ” Turalyon snapped, squaring his shoulders.

Genn looked at him, clearly amused. “No, but perhaps I should. It seems that traitor of yours has done quite a number on your forces. A shame that she has escaped, you should have been more careful - trusting a _Windrunner_.”

“You will mind your tone with me, Greymane. You may be a friend to my family, but I will not tolerate disrespect nor will I have you contradicting the orders I give to _my_ servants.”

The older man let out a laugh. “Calm yourself, boy. I told them not to clean this mess because you clearly need a reminder of what happened the day a Windrunner betrayed the crown - and how you have failed to stop her thus far.”

“You tell me what I was supposed to do then! She had help from  _dragons._ We have not seen their kind since-”

“Since your father went on his crusade to kill them all. Yes, I know. Oh, how he did love to prattle on and on about how he was the one who drove their kind into extinction!” Genn finished, his face contorted in an expression of disbelief.

Turalyon narrowed his eyes. “He believed that he  _had._ How was he supposed to know that the beasts had hidden? Dragons believe they are more powerful than men, they are wrong _._ ”

“Did one not carve a path through your personal guard before you brought it down? Did the other not devour a dozen of your gryphons and their riders? You underestimate the strength of your enemies and that is why you will fail. 

Genn folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. “You father and I both taught you so much better. Did you even have a plan on how to catch this traitor when she is allied with such creatures?”

“She is running from us, just as her coward of a father once did. It is only a matter of time before we find her and cut her down with her beast, followed by those traitorous sisters of hers.”

“Before or _after_ she amasses an army to stand against you I wonder?”

Turalyon growled, advancing on Genn with fury in his eyes. The young king reached for his sword but not before a hand wrapped around his wrist, the older man frowned and shook his head.

“You are far too emotional. Your plans will fail.”

“What do  _you_ suggest then, King Greymane? You seem to think you could do better in dealing with this traitor!”

“I don’t think, I _know._ ”

Genn quickly added. “It is apparent that this, Alleria Windrunner did not even need those dragons to butcher nearly the entirety of your royal guard. She is enough of a threat without them, but she will fall just the same.”

“Now who’s underestimating their enemy? You did not see what she did. I watched her take a dozen hits from blades, I saw her  _bleed._ Yet Alleria fought with some sort of unholy magic, nothing could cut her down. No man could stand against her.” Turalyon spat.

The Gilnean King snickered, kicking aside another corpse as he circled around Turalyon. “It is a good thing I am not any mere man. When my worgen and I are through with her, no amount of dark magic can save her. I should have them tear her to shreds, then drag her broken corpse through the streets to show your people the cost of treason.”

That caught his attention. “What is it that you are proposing, Genn?”

“Walk with me first.” Genn started back into the keep, beckoning Turalyon along.

He glared back at his servants. “Get back to work. I want this mess cleaned up immediately, or there will be hell to pay.”

His servants bowed and got to work on tidying the massacre. Turalyon trailed after Greymane who he found in the throne room, sitting down upon the small steps that led up to his throne.

“Alright, enough games now Genn. No more slanders and utter disrespect, speak plainly - why have you come today?”

Genn flashed a grin. “I am here to make a deal, boy.”

“What _sort_ of deal?”

“I want our Kingdoms bound, together as one ruling both the land and the sea. You control the largest army the world has ever known, and I have the most powerful navy to sail the seas - Kul Tiras has no claim to that title. We would be unstoppable.”

Turalyon nodded in understanding, for the old king made a fair point. If their kingdoms were bound there would be no halting their advance. They could conquer the known world if they wished it so. He sat down upon his throne and waved his hand.

“You have my interest. Now go on, and do not waste my time.”

The Gilnean King outstretched his arms. “I will bring the might of Gilneas down upon your enemies to show my nation’s loyalty to the crown. As a bonus, you too shall have your traitor and her pet lizard here in this very keep - _in shackles._ As a gesture of good faith.”

“You are equipped to deal with this dragon then? You know what it is capable of evidently, what does Gilneas have that I do not?”

“We have the ballista, all my ships are outfitted with them. I personally will fire an arrow into that beast’s heart if that is what it takes to bring Alleria Windrunner to justice.” Genn sneered.

Turalyon narrowed his eyes. “Then what must I give in return? What is the price you name for slaying a dragon and capturing a Windrunner?”

“It is simple. I deliver you peace, _justice..._ and all you must do is marry my daughter, Tess. She will bear you strong heirs and bind our bloodlines together.”

Gilneas would be a suitable ally indeed, especially for holding up their end of the bargain. For the only price to be a marriage to Genn’s daughter made the answer so simple, such an easy yes. Such an easy means to an end.

Rising from his throne, Turalyon stood before Genn and nodded. “My father had unwavering faith in Gilneas. I can overlook your...behavior today, and accept your deal, King Greymane. Bring me the skulls and crowns of those who would seize my throne, and I shall deliver to you and your people - _glory, and power absolute._ ”

Genn took the King’s hand and bowed his head. “Then it will be done. You will hear of what I do next, of that I promise, Turalyon! They will sing songs of it for millennia to come!”

“Leave me then. I would see it done sooner rather than later. She was last seen flying west, towards Kul Tiras. Ensure she does not leave there, preferably alive, but if you must kill her I will not complain.”

With a flourish, Greymane turned and walked from his throne room. Turalyon waited until the old king was out of sight before he sat down once more and cleared his throat.

“You can come out, Nathanos. Enough skulking in the shadows.”

At his word, the spymaster appeared next to his king. Face marred by the jagged slash from Alleria’s blade, the wound stitched closed now but still hideous. Nathanos bowed his head. “Your Majesty...your new ‘asset’ was contained, the doctors have already begun to work.”

“Excellent. Now, my spymaster...I have one final task for you, one that may cost your life.”

Nathanos placed a hand over his heart. “If that is what it costs for your rule to be absolute, so be it. Whatever you ask of me.”

Turalyon fished into the small satchel hanging from his hip and withdrew a small vial filled with a glowing green liquid. He tucked the vial into the hand of his spymaster and held it there.

“This poison is the one I used on the youngest Windrunner runt. It is impossible to treat, and while it does take some time to work...the final results are magnificent _._ ”

The spymaster looked to the vial, then back at his King with a maniacal grin spread across his face. “Who is my target?”

“The Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, see to it that she does not live to see the sunrise tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Alleria was thankful for the beautiful weather. The warmth of the sun beat down on both her and Vereesa as they sat upon Alexstrasza’s back, the bite of the cold wind was weakened in the sun’s rays. It made for a much more comfortable ride to Kul Tiras.

It was peaceful, a moment of respite that they so desperately needed. She could spare the time now to marvel at riding such a magnificent being. It was exhilarating being so high above the world. Alexstrasza made her feel powerful, almost invincible in every sense of the word.

The knight ran her hands across the wyvern’s shoulder, feeling the tug and pull of her iron muscles as her strong wings carried them through the air. Watching them flex beneath silk smooth scales was breathtaking, everything about Alexstrasza commanded all of Alleria’s attention.

But more importantly, it felt like this spot, nestled between the great wyvern’s shoulder blades was where she belonged. Her fingers that were currently wrapped around the spikes decorating down along Alexstrasza’s neck were exactly where they were meant to be.

Riding Alexstrasza felt like...so much. So much that Alleria wasn’t quite sure how to describe it. Like she had been lost for her whole life, and in this one moment of peace upon the wyvern’s back made everything make complete sense.

Being a Dragon Rider was what she was born _to do. Her destiny._

She shook away that one startling moment of clarity in favor of breaking the silence. There would be a place and time to ponder one’s greater purpose in this life, but it was not here and not now.

“How much farther is it to Kul Tiras, Alexstrasza?”

The wyvern looked back at her rider with a snort. “We should be nearly there, it does not help that the horizon is so...dark.”

Alleria shrugged. “It is probably just a coming storm, we should be just fine if we can make it to land before it hits us.”

“No, not just the storm...I feel something else, something powerful _._ It makes me uneasy.”

Vereesa suddenly spoke up, noticeably tensing behind Alleria. “I feel it too. Something’s coming.”

The knight frowned. Sure, the horizon looked dark ahead but the sky around them was clear and the water’s below even more so. Whatever they felt, it was something that was lost upon Alleria.

“I’m sure you two are just overthinking it! Look how lovely this day is!”

Fate found itself tempted then. As mere moments later, the sky around them began to grey and darken. Completely unnatural in every sense, no storm was ever supposed to develop this quickly and certainly with not such curious timing.

Around them the clouds closed in, making plotting their course even more impossible. The rain and wind picked up, biting at the sisters’ exposed skin like the lash of a whip over and over. The sensation that Vereesa and Alexstrasza had felt overcame Alleria, and she knew - _something was very, very wrong._

“Keep your eyes sharp. I’m feeling it too.”

Carefully, they kept forward on their path, never faltering in the storm. Alexstrasza maneuvered through the thick clouds and lashing wind and rain with ease, keeping her head on a swivel. Vereesa’s arms tightened around Alleria, and the knight could hear her sister’s heart pounding against her back.

Suddenly, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Alleria’s head whirled around to find nothing there, and she figured it had just been a trick of the mind. Simply an illusion created by the lightning that cracked through the air.

However, Alexstrasza stopped mid-flight. She hovered in dark skies, her wings flapping just a little more frantically against the storm surrounding them. Her eyes were blown wide and her mouth was curled up to expose row after row of her razor-sharp teeth in a vicious snarl.

“Alexstrasza, what’s wrong?” Vereesa cried out over the howling winds.

The wyvern gave no response, solely focused on the clouds straight ahead of them. Alleria frowned and placed her hands flat against the wyvern’s scales, feeling the low vibrations of a growl building beneath her palms.

Looking in the direction they had been soaring, the knight found her answer and fear crept through her veins. A flash of white illuminated a large, dark shape in the clouds that with each burst of light seemed to come closer and grow even larger.

Vereesa grabbed tightly at her sister’s arm. “We have to get out of here, _right now._ ”

At her warning, a long, bellowing cry cut through the sky. Followed shortly after by a sharp, crack of thunder. The flash that came burned a bright white, but quickly went red _._ Six massive crimson lights emerged from the storm.

No, these were not lights - _eyes._

“LEVIATHAN!”

With Alexstrasza’s cry, Alleria instinctively pressed her hands down against the wyvern. The trio dove down through the clouds, seeking out the safety of clear skies and the sea as the behemoth creature twisted around in the storm and dove after them.

It hid so perfectly in the darkness of the clouds as it closed in on them, it was like it was bending the very storm around them to its will. Alleria looked back, watching the clouds as they flew as fast as they could. With every flash of lightning, she saw it moving closer.

“You have to get us out of this storm, _right now!”_ She shouted out as the leviathan let out another horrid screech.

They dove down, farther and farther through the clouds. Behind them, the colossal creature was right on their heels, and from the few glances that Alleria cast back towards it - nothing about this thing was natural.

Another shriek fell from the beast's maw as it drew closer, giving the knight an up close and personal look at the size of it.

 _“Gods preserve us.”_ She gasped.

The Leviathan was unlike anything she had ever seen,it truly was a being of mythological proportions. Its body was covered in sea green scales and seemed to stretch on for what seemed like miles. Each one of its six eyes that decorated its curved skull glowed with such an intensity that it was nearly blinding to look upon.

It dove for them and reached out with its four arms, claws glinted in the light of the storm that surrounded them. But Alexstrasza dove out of harm’s way, snarling as one claw just narrowly missed her torso.

“The gods have nothing to do with this monster. Right now, they have forsaken us.” The wyvern chided.

Alleria watched in shock as once again it curled around in the sky and continued after them. It was so determined to chase them down, and the knight was not certain they would escape it. Everything about it radiated such primal energy that Alleria felt goosebumps brought to rise upon her own skin.

Perhaps the most frightening thing of all was that it was outrunning _them_ and its maw was so large, that it could easily devour Alexstrasza several times over. Even for all her might, Alexstrasza was no match for this creature.

“Hang on! We are almost out of these clouds!”

The wyvern tucked her wings against her body even as the leviathan seemed to lunge straight for them. She felt the warmth of its breath as it tried to snap its teeth down around them, but they dropped towards the sea and out of its range. Vereesa clung to Alleria who in turn, clung to Alexstrasza as the world spun around them.

They broke through the cloud line, and now finally freed from the storm’s grasp caused both the wind and rain to cease in an instant - unnaturally so. The sea was violent below, but it died down as soon as Alexstrasza stretched her wings out and caught the wind beneath them.

“Is it gone?” Alexstrasza called back as she glided down over the black waves.

Alleria was quick to look back over her shoulder, only to find that the Leviathan had vanished. Even the sea beneath them was growing to become eerily calm. It was like the storm hadn’t existed at all.

“What was that _?_ ” Vereesa stammered out after the adrenaline rush of the moment seemed to melt away.

The wyvern continued to soar, but she continued turning her head to either side as if on a lookout. “That - was a leviathan. Well, rather theleviathan. A creature of incomprehensible power and size. A matriarch of all sea-bound beasts. Straight out of the old legends.”

Her sister poked at her arm, but Alleria shrugged her off. “Was she responsible for the storm appearing so suddenly? I mean, she had to be...”

Alexstrasza growled. “That is likely the case. It was said in the stories that she could summon storms in her wake, glide through both sea and sky...and swallow cities whole. Before today, I thought she was simply a myth.”

“Hey, guys-.”

“But what did she want with us _?_ ”

“Of that, I am not certain. Perhaps we are merely some of the unfortunate few to come across her and yet lucky enough to leave with our lives.”

Vereesa, tired of failing to catch their attention, raised her voice. _“GUYS.”_

Both dragon and knight cast a glance back at the mage. “What?”

“When...did the sea start to _glow?_ ”

Alleria immediately leaned over and peered down below, Alexstrasza following her gaze. Sure enough, the waters just beneath them were glowing with a soft red light that seemed to stretch on all around them.

No, no...this was not the water. The knight gasped, slamming her own hand down over her mouth at the realization. The Leviathan was beneaththem, watching them like a hawk.

Alexstrasza immediately turned her head back up towards the land mass in the distance. It steadily grew in size as they flew closer, Kul Tiras was within their grasp. “It’s her, the leviathan...whatever you do, don’t make an-”

A warning that came too late and the leviathan matriarch struck.

All at once the waters beneath them swelled as the creature below shot upwards. As it’s enormous head broke through the surface, Alleria clutched tighter onto the spikes decorating the length of Alexstrasza’s neck.

 _“MOVE!”_ The knight called out, her voice rising above the cry of the Leviathan and the roar of the waves.

The wyvern veered sharply, just narrowly avoiding what would have been a fatal hit as the maw of the great creature slammed shut in the empty air where they had just been flying.

Vereesa nervously grabbed at her sister, shouting. “Go, go, GO!”

Alexstrasza sped off with a great thrust of her wings, not looking back as she carried them higher and higher into the sky. Alleria, however, watched as the leviathan settled down into the sea. All six of her eyes were glued onto them as they flew farther away, she was completely unmoving.

She could have given chase, and for a moment the knight was afraid that she would. The leviathan had moved with such an incredible speed that running them down would take absolutely nothing.

But instead, the leviathan dipped back down into the sea and disappeared beneath the waves. Alleria witnessed as the whole length of her body ventured deeper down into the dark before fading completely from sight.

“By the gods, that was _way_ too close.” Vereesa stuttered.

Alleria laughed. “You could say that again, just...get us to Kul Tiras. Quickly, Alexstrasza.

“You needn’t tell me twice.”

They did not rest until the shapes of various structures rose up on the horizon, Alexstrasza glided low over the waves and flew for the cliffs on the southern edge of Boralus. Careful to avoid alerting any potential watchtowers to her presence by flying too high.

Gulls soared with them, crying out as they formed around the mighty wyvern. Only breaking away just before they reached the cliffs. Alexstrasza slowed and reached out with her talons, hooking them and the claws on the tip of her wings into the earth.

“Here we are, Kul Tiras. Just as requested.”

She lowered her head down and both sisters slid off of her neck. They stumbled a bit on shaky legs, still rattled from their desperate escape. Vereesa let out a breathless laugh, brushing off her robes. “I almost don’t want my feet to leave the ground, that was...wild.”

Alexstrasza snorted. “It is not everyday one gets chased by the Leviathan. But I fear our adventures with godly beings won’t be over just yet.”

“We can only hope it so.”

The sisters took a moment to sit down in the grass, trying to fight off nausea that settled in the pit of their stomachs as Alexstrasza settled herself down near to some old rock formation that dotted the hillside. The eager gulls circled overhead and Vereesa inhaled deeply.

“We really made it...I mean, not that I doubted you, Alexstrasza. But it's beautiful here, I almost wish we could stay." 

Alleria looked at her sister. “Perhaps once this fight is over, Vereesa, we can look at staying here. I doubt we will be able to call Stormwind home ever again.”

The mage nodded before looking over to the wyvern, “What about you, Alexstrasza? Where will you go when this is over?”

“Home, where I belong,” Alexstrasza replied curtly, laying her head down in the dirt.

Her tone made Alleria turn her head. Her eyes were almost immediately drawn to the deep claw marks across the wyvern’s snout, the gryphon had been lucky to land a hit but not so lucky afterward.

The knight rose up from the grass and cautiously walked over to the wyvern. One golden eye swiveled immediately to watch her approach.

Alleria’s hand brushed along her scales, down her snout, and around the wound but not daring to touch it. “Do they hurt you?”

“No, but they do not exactly tickle either. You need not worry about me however, you have much more pressing concerns.”

She shook her head. “Don’t say that Alexstrasza, you risked a lot to bring us here. If there is anything I can do.”

“There is not, but I...appreciate the kind gesture.”

Behind her, Vereesa had risen from where she rested and rushed ahead to look out over Boralus. She shouted back to her in excitement, “Alleria! You have got to come and see this city, it is magnificent!”

“I will be along in just a moment, Little Moon!”

Alleria focused back on Alexstrasza, slowly petting back up her snout before letting her hand fall to her side. “Will you be alright here?”

“If you are suggesting that I may be in some sort of danger, I can assure you - _I will not be._ ” Alexstrasza flashed her a toothy grin.

The knight managed a small laugh. “Well, alright, we may be a while...but we will have allies when we return. I promise.”

She turned and walked to where her sister stood on the cliff overlooking Boralus. The sprawling city was nestled perfectly in the peninsula of Kul Tiras’ land, merchant and military ships alike filled the harbor. Far to the western side of the city, the great keep rose up high in the sky. Alleria recognized it from the one time she had come here, acting as diplomatic escort to the Lord Admiral.

“It is absolutely breathtaking.” Vereesa sighed, a smile stretched across her face from ear to ear.

“Indeed, but we should not tarry. I fear the King and his wrath will not be far behind us, and we still have to find our way through this place. I would rather not try to find my way with his Lightforged on our heels.”

Vereesa took her hand. “Then let’s go, Alleria.”

They did not walk far before they found a small path that led them down from the cliffs. It was a quiet path, no one walking along for them to worry about overhearing their talk.

“How are you feeling, Vereesa?”

The mage looked at her confused. “I mean, a little dazed from the flight. But otherwise...fine, why do you ask?”

“I just, well, I worry for you. Especially given that some...magical sea serpent decided to save your life and exacted no price for what they had to give.”

“You, my dear sister-,” Vereesa stopped and placed a hand on Alleria’s chest, “...need to learn to trust, not everyone is out to get something from you.”

Alleria scoffed. “No, I suppose not. But I shall try to be a little more trusting.”

“Excellent, you forget the Lord Admiral is going to have to trustus. If we cannot extend the same thing to them, how do you think that will go?”

“Alright, you have made your point!”

Vereesa laughed. “Good, also you may want to remove that plate armor. It would probably not be wise to walk in there still wearing your royal guard armor.”

The knight looked down at herself and frowned. She still wore the shining breastplate decorated with the sigil of the king’s royal guard, her pauldrons had both been discarded in the escape from Stormwind but even her greaves were a dead give away.

“You have a fair point. As much as I dislike being without my armor, I at least am keeping my chainmail on _._ ”

Vereesa waved her off and moved around behind the knight, quickly undoing the leather on her breastplate until it came loose. Alleria quickly tugged it up and off over her head, tossing it into the dirt. She reached for her greaves next and once their straps were undone from around her legs, it joined her chest piece.

“Alright there, now how do I look?”

The mage took a step back and after a moment, nodded. “Much less like a king’s guard. Now come on.”

“When did you get so wise?”

“Master Antonidas. He passed along a lot of wisdom.”

Alleria put a hand on her sister’s arm before they stepped onto the docks and smiled. “He would be so proud of you already.”

Vereesa nodded before stepping forward onto the boards. Alleria choked down her fear, her heavier armor no longer threatened to give away who they were but it left her defenseless. It was a risk they would have to take.

The cries of gulls accompanied the hustle and bustle of the busy port as the sisters made their way past several offloading merchant ships from every corner of Azeroth. So many people from so many places, it was amazing to witness.

“I shouldn’t have ditched my blade in the escape. We could be in danger.” Alleria remarked.

Vereesa smirked. “Oh, I am certain you can just summon another shadowy weapon. Isn’t that like your thing now?”

“Perhaps, but I would feel much safer holding a _real_ weapon in my hands and perhaps some...new armor.” The knight tapped the chainmail, frowning at the lack of plate to shield her. She felt exposed.

“You and your armor, I swear. Do you ever just take a moment to enjoy not being in armor?”

Alleria frowned. “I _enjoy_ being impervious to most physical forms of attack.”

“Well, we can look for a blacksmith later if you are so dead set on it. But first…”

“Do you have any idea where we should actually be going?”

“Actually...I-I do, its a feeling I guess. Just follow and trust me, okay?” Vereesa replied timidly, looking around.

Any sarcastic remark died on the knight’s tongue when she saw the hopeful gleam in the mage’s eye. “With my life, little moon. Lead the way.”

With unusually practiced ease, Vereesa led the way forward and maneuvered through the crowds with her sister right on her heels. The knight kept close to her, wary with such a large number of people around. But she was put at ease as the warmth of the mage’s smile seemed to reach her eyes.

“How do you know Boralus so well? We have never visited.” Alleria remarked when they finally emerged unscathed from the crowds of sailors and merchants.

Vereesa paused along the street. Silence passed in the air between them, until she turned around to face her older sister. Her eyes were bright, hopeful and the smile on her lips even more so.

“I just...I feel like I have been here before, at least in my dreams. It all feels so, so familiar. Now come on, Alleria, the place is just up here.”

Taking her younger sister’s hand, Alleria laughed and allowed herself to be eagerly pulled along behind Vereesa. The music reached their ears as soon as they rounded the corner, it sounded still far off but there was instantaneous recognition in Vereesa. Her ears shot straight up and she let out a gasp.

“Alleria! Alleria! That has to be it. Come on, come onnnn.” Vereesa exclaimed, excitedly tugging the knight down the walkway behind her.

“Alright, alright hang on!”

The farther down the road they went, the more noticeable the music became. Until it was almost blaring as they stood outside the doors to some old Kul Tiran tavern. Alleria had to admire them for at least sticking to their aesthetic.

“Snug Harbor Inn. Charming place.” Alleria remarked, staring at the old sign which hung above the tavern’s door.

“This is the place, I can almost feel it you know?”

Alleria just shook her head as she approached the old door. The second she pushed it open, the music seemed to seep out onto the street and even within her own chest - she felt the pull of the song.

“After you then, Little Moon.”

Vereesa practically skipped into the pub with the knight on her heels. As they stepped in and the old door swung shut, no one paid them any heed. There was a sharp snap across the room and the band started into a brand new shanty. But all eyes were not even on them, hell, even the innkeeper wasn’t focused on them.

Following their gaze, Vereesa let out a gasp.

“Alleria…”

Alleria moved to her sister’s side, worry splayed across her expression. “What is it? Vereesa, are you alright? You’ve gone pale.”

She lifted a hand and pointed across to the center of the room. “It’s her, it’s really her. I mean...that woman, I _know_ I have seen her before. The one I told you about.”

It was Alleria’s turn to follow her gaze, her eyes landing upon the human woman in the center of the room.

_“Oh, wow…”_

Her silver hair matched Vereesa’s own, save for the single stripe of blonde that curled down the length of her braid. She was dressed head to toe in black gear, and she stood tall and proud atop the table. Tankard in hand and a bright smile on her face, when her lips parted her voice was sweeter than any siren song.

_“Now we are ready to sail for the Horn. Weigh hey, roll and go! Our boots and our clothes, boys, are all in the pawn!”_

The rest of the inn followed her along in song, there was not a person in attendance who was not singing and stomping to the beat - save for Alleria and Vereesa themselves.

Alleria saw the utter joy shining across Vereesa’s face like she knew this shanty. She must have because the next thing the knight knew, the mage was slightly swaying along and any tension locked in her bones melted away.

“You can go speak with her, instead of gawking.” Alleria chided with a grin.

Vereesa looked at her in disbelief. “N-no, I don’t want to interrupt...it is such a lovely song.”

The woman across the room wrapped her arm around a burly orc at her side, the both of them sang and tapped their tankards against one and others. Grinning even as the ale sloshed out over the sides and dripped onto their hands. The whole place was alight with merriment.

However, she stopped singing. Everyone else’s voice carried on even when hers had quieted. Her piercing blue eyes landed right on Vereesa, who was staring right back at her.

She hurriedly handed off her drink to the orc and wiped her damp hand onto his shirt, he could only pat her on the back and continue leading the song. As she made her way over to the two sisters, the crowd parted for her without pause.

Vereesa’s heart thundered in her chest. This woman was even more captivating in person. Her overcoat hung loosely off of her shoulder, colored a stunning black and trimmed in silver thread. She wore a white shirt beneath that was unbuttoned just enough that the mage spotted the beautiful and so painstakingly familiar anchor pendant nestled between her breasts.

_Oh, shit, she was staring._

At her realization, the mage quickly lifted her gaze and caught sight of the captain’s devilish grin. It called to her, beckoning her closer to the safety of the one good part of her nightmares.

On shaky legs, she moved forward to meet the woman halfway but when they were a few paces apart, Vereesa’s knees buckled and she was but a moment from ending up face first on the floor. Strong arms quickly caught her, cradled her and lifted her back up onto her feet.

“Falling for me already, _Vereesa?_ ” The woman teased. The way her own name was spoken had the mage melting into her arms.

“It’s really you…”

“Aye, it is. Captain Jaina Proudmoore, at your service finally.”

Vereesa had a thousand questions running through her head, so many that she wanted to ask. Jaina just smiled, seeming to know just what the mage was thinking. “There will be a time for questions later, dear. But I believe you have another purpose for coming here, yes?”

Behind her, Vereesa heard Alleria clear her throat and the mage remembered _why_ they had come. How it was not a happy purpose, her and Jaina could sort out the specifics of their seemingly magical connection later. But for now, she had to seek out her help.

“Listen, Captain Proudmoore-.”

Jaina shook her head. “No need for the formality. Jaina will do just fine, my lady.”

“Well, _Jaina-,”_ Vereesa corrected. “I came because we are on the run from the King of Stormwind and have come seeking allies."

She nodded in understanding. “Aye, news of the traitor from Stormwind has already reached Kul Tiras. You and your sisters have caught the Lord Admiral’s attention, that's for damned sure.”

Alleria stepped in then. "Wait, you already know of us then?"

"It is not often that the captain of the royal guard betrays the King, even rarer for dragons to be involved. So you can imagine how such news spreads!"

With the fear of recognition in this city, that very same fear swelled up in Alleria’s chest. But Jaina immediately took notice, reaching out and placing a hand upon her shoulder with a gentle squeeze.

“I promise you will find only allies here in Kul Tiras, we know no love for your fanciful King. My people and I shall take care of you, we have some experience in dealing with him.”

"Yes, that is how I know of you. You are the pirate who hijacked his warship, Captain Proudmoore. Before I turned against him, he was dead set on revenge for that."

The laughter that erupted from Jaina was ecstatic, she leaned on Vereesa and wiped the building tears from the corners of her eyes. “Ah, yes, the ‘Light’s Fury’... well first off it has a new name because there was no way that the king's name for such a beautiful ship was staying, and it is the newest addition to the Kul Tiran Navy.”

“Wait, what? What do you mean-.”

Jaina clasped her hand over Alleria’s mouth then, shaking her head. “No, not here. Even in the corners of Kul Tiras, your king has allies. Let us take a walk, and I will answer what I can.”

The captain released the knight and looked back through the crowd to the orc who was still leading the tavern in song. She waved and made a motion with her hand which earned her a curt nod in response.

Jaina turned back to Alleria and Vereesa, guiding them carefully out of the inn and back onto the streets. This time she began leading them up towards the keep. Still smiling even as she spoke to them.

"My crew will see to it that any known local allies of the King are silenced. We will be safe to walk the streets straight up to the keep - _hopefully_.”

Alleria nodded, whispering. “How do you and my sister know one and other?”

Jaina let out a hum and looked at Vereesa. “Some...form of magic connected us. Or rather our dreams. So when she saw me, I would see her. It has been like that for all my life, as I am sure it has been for her as well.”

Vereesa chimed in. “It’s what drew me to that place, that and that shanty. I just, somehow I _knew._ ”

As they continued on, Alleria swore she movements in the shadows out of the corner of her eye. But as she turned her head to look, Jaina shushed her and placed herself between the two sisters. Her voice dropping to a whisper. “Do not look to the shadows, your eyes do not deceive you. But those are just my people. It is best for them that they stay hidden.”

“Right, my apologies.”

Rounding the corner, the trio stopped. Jaina instinctively pushed both sisters behind her and stepped forward.

Ahead of them, a group of five men stood on the path with swords drawn. Not soldiers, but mercenaries from the look of them. Vereesa looked nervously at Alleria, but her sister was focused in on the men.

Jaina approached with her hands raised as if in peaceful surrender. “Good day, gentlemen! How can I be-.”

“Shut it, Proudmoore. We just want the elves, the King has a bounty out for these ones. Twenty thousand gold to those who can bring a head back to Stormwind. Double if they are alive. Imagine what we could get with just _two_ of them.”

Alleria sneered and was going to rush them, but Jaina held an arm out to stop the knight in her tracks. She shook her finger at the mercenaries. “I am afraid I won’t be letting you take them anywhere. These two are quite busy, business with the Lord Admiral and all. I’m certain you understand.”

“Then we will just have to deal with you too, won’t we? Kill the pirate, but do try to leave the others _alive._ ”

Four of the five started right for Jaina with blades at the ready. The captain quickly reached into her coat and withdrew two pistols, cocking back the hammers on both. She brought them up to level with the closest of the mercenaries.

Overlapping gunfire rang out and with a thud, two of the mercenaries collapsed to the path - shot dead. That halted the advance of the others immediately, especially as Jaina tossed aside the spent pistols and pulled two more from her coat with a dramatic flourish.

“Alright, listen up! Here’s how this is going to go, you two are going to pick up your dead friends and you are _all_ going to walk away.”

One man dared to try and move in, Jaina scowled and aimed the second pistol at him. “Did you not listen to a _single_ word that just left my mouth? Men, I swear!”

The mercenary leader frowned, looking about ready to charge in himself. “Proudmoore, don’t be _stupid._ Let us take them to the King!”

“Stupid? Me? You and your men are the ones who continue to press this fight when I could take out all three of you without breaking a sweat-.”

“You know what? Enough talking!”

All three rushed at Jaina, but the captain was far faster. Two shots went off and the closest two dropped just like their friends had before them. “They really don’t learn.”

The leader was barreling towards her with his sword ready to cut her down. Jaina quickly tossed the pistols and pulled a small knife from the collar of her coat, throwing it right for the last one standing.

Neither one of the sisters saw the knife hit its mark, but the mercenary still dropped to the path in an instant. Jaina waited a moment until the blood began to pool beneath the man so she could retrieve her knife, wiping it clean on his clothes.

“Come on, let us keep going. I will have the guards deal with this mess.”

Vereesa whispered as Jaina motioned them forward. “Gods, you just...killed them.”

“I know, but I had no choice. Otherwise, they would have taken you both back to Stormwind, undoing your journey thus far. There will be more once their friends do not return, but if we can at least get you two into the keep, they won’t stand a chance at reaching you.”

“Look, Jaina...I need to know what’s going on here.”

They stopped just outside of the gates and Jaina looked to the knight. “I am the daughter to the Lord Admiral Katherine _Proudmoore._ The king believes I am nothing more than a pirate who coined the name simply to incite war, but it is my name and always has been. Kul Tiras has been playing your King for the fool he is for many years.”

She gestured to the Keep. “While I speak with my mother, you both would be much safer within these walls. But I need to know _everything_ that you do so I have a better chance of getting her to agree to this meeting.”

Alleria nodded. “I see, well...Turalyon was prepared to execute the High Priestess of the Kal’dorei and her guards under the guise of discussing a peace treaty. When I learned of his true intentions, I rode out and stopped them from entering the city...as far as I know, they have since returned home.”

“But he learned of your treachery?”

“Indeed. He nearly took my life and that of my sisters, but dragons _saved us_. A friend revealed to us that he was one in disguise all along, another we found in the forest. She is the one who brought us here.”

“Dragons disguising themselves as mortals, my what a twist that is,” Jaina smirked, toying idly with her necklace.

“If his blasted spymaster hadn’t been watching us then _none_ of this would have happened! We wouldn’t have been forced from ou-.”

Alleria froze mid-sentence, her eyes locked on a raven perched on one of the torch sconces on the wall. Its eyes glowed with unholy magic, and the second it registered that she was staring - it took off for the cliffs. Where she had left Alexstrasza.

_Nathanos was here._

“I am so sorry, Captain Proudmoore. But I must return to where we landed, I fear our dragon friend may be in danger. Just, take care of my sister and be vigilant, the king’s spymaster is here in Kul Tiras.”

Before Jaina could even get a word in, Alleria was rushing back down the path where they had come from. Vereesa tried to follow, but a strong hand wrapped around her arm.

“Your sister is right, you will be safe with me. I promise you.”

Vereesa could barely focus on what she had said. Her mind sent askew by the touch on her arm, the very same arm that was decorated in the mark of the serpent from below the waves. That very same mark sparked to life under Jaina’s touch.

“How-?”

“I have answers, but now is not the time for them. Please trust me, Vereesa, that is all I ask. The sooner we can get you both into a meeting with my mother, then the sooner we can start making preparations for what is to come.”

She shifted her hand down to take a hold of Vereesa’s, smiling as an entirely too obvious shudder raced down the mage’s spine. “Then you will have your answers, alright? Just... _trust me.”_

Just like Vereesa had asked Alleria. To simply _trust._ For what could she expect from a potential ally if she did not show trust in return.

Vereesa opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sudden and loud boom of cannon fire in the distance. The earth shook beneath their feet and then, one by one, bells began to sound throughout Boralus. A dozen or so guards flooded out from the keep, starting for the docks as the cannon fire continued to rock the city.

Jaina grabbed one of them by the arm, releasing her grip on Vereesa in the process as she shouted over the growing chaos. “What is going on?”

“Ships entered the harbor, ma’am. We don’t know what happened but they just started opening fire on our fleet, the merchant ships - everyone!”

“What flag do they fly!?”

The soldier cleared his throat. “They are Gilnean warships, ma’am. They are heading straight for the city.”

Jaina looked out towards the harbor, and then to the houses. Civilians were emerging from them onto the streets and were directly in harm’s way. “I need you to gather as many guards as you can and get the townspeople to safety, that is an _order._ ”

“Yes, Captain!”

He saluted and took off into the streets. Vereesa watched in horror as fiery explosions rose up in the distance, smoke, and fire piled up high in the skies. The bright and hopeful day that today had been looking up to be was quickly turning sour.

And it was because of their arrival that this Gilnean fleet was even here, _they_ had caused this. Innocent lives were being put at risk because they stepped foot on these shores.

“Gods…”

Jaina snapped her fingers in front of the mage’s face, gently cupping her cheeks and turning her away from the attack. “Stay with me, Vereesa, okay? This is not your fault. But we need to get you into the keep, _right now._ ”

The hands on her face grounded her, her eyes snapping back to focus on Jaina. Vereesa felt safe in those calloused palms and she didn’t bother to hide the way she leaned into them. The fighting around them did not matter then, and all she could manage was a nod before Jaina started to lead her back to the main gates.

Yet over the ringing of the bells, over the shouts of the guards, the cries of civilians, and even the cannon fire - a roar sounded out. Long, loud and _bellowing._ It rattled deep within Vereesa’s chest and shook her to her very soul.

“Was that…?” Jaina began.

_Alexstrasza…_

The realization hit the mage hard. Alleria had gone rushing back to their wyvern companion, meaning that she was about to walk headfirst into danger. Jaina, once more, seemed to know _exactly_ what she was thinking and smiled.

“No to the keep then, it would be awfully rude of us to keep those Gilnean dogs waiting.” 

She extended her hand out to Vereesa. _“Come on, we have a city to save.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every woman in this fic? Gay.  
> Thanks so much for reading!


	7. Siege of Boralus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When dragons rise again, and the sea itself threatens to swallow you whole - where then will be your ego, and your arrogance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I BEEN trying to get any update out for this so thanks to everyone for WAITING SO PATIENTLY, I had this in the works for a while and couldn't stand looking at it anymore. Please enjoy!

_God's please do not let me be too late._

Alleria shoved through the panicked crowds, sprinting across the dock as people fled in the opposite direction towards safety. Screams of terror filled the sky, the frantic chimes of Boralus’ bell echoed through the streets and called people back to the keep.

Worgen spilled forth from the Gilnean ships as they docked. The fierce beasts tangled with the city guard who struggled to hold them at bay. They keened and howled, ripping through heavy shields and thick plate armor. Alleria did not have to see the blood to know that there was so much, the scent of it hung heavy in the air. A metallic tinge that mixed with the salty ocean breeze, and the clouds of smoke rising to fill the sky.

Despite the weight that it pressed onto her chest through her own armor, she forced her aching limbs to push onwards. A familiar pulse of darkness shot through her limbs, casting aside the ache for raw strength as a particularly large worgen barreled through the crowd.

He snapped and snarled, his claws glinted in the sun as he dove straight for her. But before she could realize it she had summoned a void formed blade and drove it clean through the beast’s chest like it was nothing.

Blood spewed from his maw, seeping out between razor-sharp fangs. He reached out for her, his claws dragging across the chainmail that covered her arms. Alleria narrowed her eyes as he growled out, _“T-traitor…you cannot…w-.”_

Alleria tore free her sword before he could finish his sentence. She shoved his body back onto the docks with a loud thud, the crowd around her notably parting in horror. There was no time to bother with the clear expressions of fear splayed across their faces even while they ran past. Her only concern was with the wyvern upon the hill.

She leaped clear over an upturned cart and kept her footing as she stuck the landing. Her legs did not falter or stumble for even a moment, she ran just as fast as she had through the streets of Stormwind. Every muscle in her body worked overtime. Up along the dirt path, Alleria bounded up the cliffside. Another roar sounded out from above, followed by a series of shouts and orders being thrown around between men. 

_NO!_

There was a great rattling of steel as Alleria scrambled up onto the cliff, and she stood just in time to see the knights binding the great crimson wyvern with heavy iron chains. She fought and struggled against them, but with their chains and numbers, they quickly overwhelmed her.

Alexstrasza fell to the dirt trapped, the chains locked her limbs together and trapped her wings at uncomfortable angles. There was a heavy muzzle snapped down over her jaw, clearly to prevent her from breathing fire, or eating anyone.

Several large spears protruded from her legs and torso, and even with the distance between them, Alleria could see the blood seeping from her wounds. Then, by some unknown magic, felt the very real pain replicated within her own body. It was almost blinding, but she quickly choked it down.

Then the warrior saw the man responsible for all of this chaos, Nathanos, Turalyon’s pet spymaster. He stood on the far side of the cliffs, while between them stood nearly three dozen knights. All of whom were clapping and cheering at the finally captured dragon.

Alexstrasza's eyes met her own, and she felt a voice resonate within her head, _"Run."_

With a wave of her hand, Alleria called forth her shadowy blade once more. She would not run and abandon the wyvern to her fate, she couldn't. 

So with iron in her veins, and in her heart - her voice cut clear above the roar of the sea, “NATHANOS!”

The eyes of the spymaster and all three dozen of his men burned into her as she marched forward. Their weapons were drawn in a flash, and Nathanos let out the most ridiculous cackle as the knights closed in on her.

“Ah, welcome, Alleria! I was wondering when you would be showing your face.”

“Let her go, Nathanos! The dragon has no part in this feud.”

Nathanos clicked his tongue, sneering, “The beast _had_ no part in this, but instead you decided to bring it right smack in the middle. So now it will be slaughtered at the King’s command, just like you and your sisters will be.”

Alleria shifted into a fighting stance as the knight’s circled her. Her fingers tightened around her blade, and she found herself looking to Alexstrasza. The great wyvern just stared at her, looking so frail when tangled and held by such chains.

 _“You cannot win this fight, Alleria. RUN.”_ The wyvern’s voice resonated within her head. 

_“I will not abandon you, an oath was sworn and never shall it be broken.”_

“Well, gentlemen, what are you waiting for? Arrest her!” Nathanos shouted.

The first knight closed in, swinging his sword wildly at her. All ferocity and no skill with a blade. Alleria ducked underneath his blade, spinning around to drive her own sword straight through his back. So easily did the void formed blade cleave through heavy plate armor, and shatter chainmail.

His body went limp and the knight freed her weapon from his corpse as it collapsed to the dirt. Alleria faced down the other men, whose hate for her had only grown at the sight of watching one of their brothers fall before them. Yet even with their comrade's death, it did nothing to sway their advance.

Another started for her and Alleria thrust her sword forward without thought. There was a flash of darkness and she found that her blade transformed into a polearm in the blink of an eye.

The bladed edge drove itself into the man’s stomach, ripping through his organs as she pushed him back into the ground - twisting the weapon when he refused to still.

He screamed, viscera spilling forth as a bloody mess from his stomach as she ripped her weapon free. Alleria felt no pity as she proceeded to carve clean through another knight, cutting a deep gash across his throat and letting his blood spew forth from the wound.

Nathanos roared as he watched on in horror, “Would someone just _GET HER!?”_

Still, she danced around with each one of the King’s Knights. Nathanos screamed as one by one they fell to Alleria. She wielded that shadowy polearm with such precision, and prowess, cutting down each one of the men who dared to stand against her. 

Bloodstained her weapon, and her body. It seeped between the layers of her armor and painted her with such a horrific visage. She felt light on her toes, _unstoppable._

Until she wasn’t.

Alleria whipped around after cutting down another knight just as a glowing shard of ice was launched at her. She saw it too late, and it slammed into her body at breakneck speeds. The force of the impact sent her sprawling to the earth, the ice protruding from the middle of her abdomen. 

She screamed, her eyes going wide as her hands fumbled and grasped desperately at the ice. Feeling it burning at her insides as she struggled against it. The damage had been done, she felt it, the hole pierced clean into her armor and the gnawing cold that flooded her senses.

Nathanos laughed and approached the mage who had thrown the bolt of frost. Slapping them on the back before he pointed to Alleria, “Lock her up before she casts another spell.”

Even as the knight’s closed in on her, Alleria struggled to reach out for her weapon. It was her last line of defense, but it lay on the ground just out of reach. The frost spreading through her body sapped all the strength from her, making it nearly impossible to move.

“Get her, NOW!

She could not fight it as the remaining knights locked a heavy brace around her neck, and chained her wrists together. Any magic flooding through her veins vanished in a split second, it was like her powers had never existed to begin with. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her weapon fade to dust. Falling between her fingers like grains of sand. Alleria was without a way to fight back now.

Nathanos let out a laugh, tapping the side of his neck as he sauntered closer, “A little anti-magic collar that a certain mage friend of yours made just for us, makes it hard to summon your fancy weapons now doesn’t it?"

Alleria sneered as Nathano’s men retreated. She struggled to push herself up out of the dirt, blood seeping from the gash in her lip and the bolt of ice in her chest.

“You are pathetic, I swear it must run in the family,” He laughed, watching her squirm helplessly on the ground. 

With a surge of determination, Alleria found the strength to push herself up from the ground but not to stand. Trying to breathe caused an awful pain to split down through the length of her throat and settle deep in her lungs, no matter how quick. Each one came out ragged, and dry.

“Do you see what happens when you _fight_ the rule of the King? You stand no chance, surely you understand that now. This battle is over,” Nathanos sneered.

She lifted her head to stare upon the spymaster, her eyes narrowed and her teeth bared. Blood trickled from between her lips and dripped down onto the grass, staining both her fangs and her chin. Fury burned through her veins, even as darkness lingered on the very corner of her vision.

Ever the defiant one, Alleria spat blood onto Nathano’s boots and hissed, “You a-and your...king can _r-rot.”_

At her display of foolish arrogance, Nathanos quickly drove his foot into her chest. The force knocked Alleria back down into the dirt, where she found that she had not the strength to rise again

 _“Alleria, NO!”_ Alexstrasza’s voice boomed in her head over the sound of her screams.

Nathano’s voice rose higher still, even over the wyvern’s, “Who do you think you are!? To think that you are above the King, and his throne. You think yourself some hero for saving those tree elves, but you are nothing, Alleria Windrunner!”

“Stop pl-.”

Another kick, landing right onto the shard of ice, silenced her voice and instead tore a scream from her throat. Fire seemed to burn inside her lungs even as the ice twisted and pressed deeper into her stomach, she could feel it ripping through her flesh. The pain that it sent shooting through her veins was overwhelming, yet the cold numbed her.

There was a snarl somewhere far off, ringing in her ears unnaturally. But Alleria could scarcely focus on it as pain, white-hot, split down through her skull. It tore into every inch of her body as pungent bile and blood rose up in her throat, choking her.

“Oh, I know what it is…the traitor wants to play _dragon rider!_ Is that it?"

Even as Nathanos continued to taunt, Alleria could not focus on his ravings. Not while the air was starved from her lungs. Her body screamed for breath and finally she managed to roll onto her side. She spat out the vile taste in her mouth, gasping for air and trying to pull herself away from the spymaster.

The cliff's edge was so close, if she could just reach it than she could choose her own fate. Not be taken back to Turalyon to be drawn, quartered and hung before the people of Stormwind.

“Ah, ah, I don’t think so, Lady Windrunner.”

Nathanos pressed his foot into her ankle and pushed down hard. Alleria whined and shook her head, trying to tear herself free but to no avail. 

“Did you think that because you hitched a ride on some overgrown _lizard_ that you were untouchable? What _was_ your goal?”

Alleria spat back, “To e-end...your...k-king.”

“Well that did not go to plan, now did it?”

The knight laid her head to rest upon the grass, even as Nathanos and his men began to haul her up to her feet. Black hugged the edges of her vision, her blood flowing faster from her wounds. 

"You will answer for your crimes, Windrunner. When you wake again, you and your beast will be before the _King._ "

A swift strike to her face sent her tumbling into darkness, the sound of gulls and the roaring sea became only an empty silence as she blacked out.

 

* * *

 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I _hate_ Gilneas!?” Jaina cried out, firing a shot directly into the swarm of Worgen.

Vereesa let out a laugh, flinging spell after icy spell at the attackers. They stood with the Boralus guards who had managed to set up a defensive line along the docks, trying so desperately to hold back the tide of Worgen that swarmed off the battleships and into the city streets.

“We have to keep fighting, Jaina! Alleria went back to the cliffs, and I fear that she is walking right into a trap.”

Jaina nodded as she traded the last of her pistols for her swords. She shouted out to the guards fighting at their side, “Come on, lads! Cut them down, clear a path onto the docks.”

As the fight carried on, growing louder with each passing second, a pained scream cut through the air. So soft, nearly inaudible, but it washed over her so completely. Like the ocean had carried it back to the shore just for her.

“Did you-.” Vereesa began.

Jaina, ever the intuitive one, seemed to know exactly what had happened. She lowered her swords for a moment and her eyes turned towards the harbor before them.

“It sounds like…”

A fierce roar followed seconds later, deep and powerful. A dragon’s roar. 

Vereesa knew exactly who it was and fear crept through her. Her eyes darted over their surroundings before spotting the alleyway off to the right. She wasted no time in abandoning her position, quickly darting across the cobblestone streets.

“Vereesa!!” 

Jaina took off after her, following the mage as she maneuvered through the alleyway. Both of them tucked away in the shadows cast upon them by the surrounding buildings. She rushed after the mage, trying to stop her from rushing onto the docks.

“Vereesa, wait UP,” Jaina hissed out as the mage rounded the corner and disappeared from her sight.

The captain followed and sure enough, as she came around the corner, there was the harbor laid out before her eyes. Jaina paused as she looked out over the sea, her eyes falling to the handful of Gilnean warships and the Kul Tiran ships that they had hit - sinking into the harbor.

“Jaina! Watch ou-.”

She heard the warning shout and turned just in time to see a massive worgen barreling towards her. It’s maw parted, and claws extended to tear into her flesh. It was moments from tearing her to shreds when a large blast of ice suddenly whipped right by her head.

Shards of frost were thrown into the beast, ripping through what little armor he wore and sent him sprawling back onto the docks. Blood pooling beneath him in a split second. Jaina’s eyes flickered back to find Vereesa standing a few feet behind her. Her eyes glittered with a soft blue light, a line of blue burned bright beneath the right arm of her robes and decorated the full length of her arm. 

Vereesa lowered her hand, panting hard as the color faded from her eyes and the tattoo on her arm. Jaina smiled wide, “Nice shot, Windrunner.”

“You can thank me later, we have to get to the cliffs.” The mage replied curtly, flexing her fingers as the raw magic faded from her veins.

They continued down the docks, heading back the way that Vereesa recalled having traveled with Alleria when they first arrived. Fortunately, Very few worgen covered this section, so moving between the empty Gilnean ships was easy.

It was when she reached the bottom of the cliffside path that a voice pounded through her mind. Echoing with such power that it caused her ears to flatten against her head. She stopped in her tracks as the voice crashed against her just as the waves did against the shoreline.

_“VEREESA.”_

“There! Out there in the harbor-!” Jaina shouted, her voice cutting through the haze that settled itself over the mage.

Vereesa lifted her head and stumbled forward, her eyes honing in on the large Gilnean warship that could be seen in the center of the harbor. Yet it was moving farther and farther from the city, heading on an eastbound path. 

Vereesa took off, racing down off of the docks and onto the rocky shoreline, ignoring the path up the cliff. Her feet carrying her across the damp rocks with ease, keeping herself from slipping.

“ALLERIA!” She cried as the voice reached her ears once again.

It was when her feet touched the water that Vereesa stopped in her tracks, retreating a few steps to stay on dry land. Jaina stopped at her side and both of them gazed across the harbor to the ship. 

Sure enough, even from where they stood, Vereesa could make out the shape of a large dragon chained to the deck. Next to her was another smaller shape, one that could only be assumed to be Alleria.

“Fuck, they got Alleria and Alexstrasza! I...we can’t get to her, they’re going to take her right back to Turalyon!” 

The mage felt panic seep into her chest, then wrath followed afterwards - so much wrath that it threatened to consume her and drown out fear entirely. Those bastards had her sister and their friend, they would pay with their lives.

 _"Bleed them dry."_ A dark voice echoed in her head.

Jaina suddenly moved in front of her, worry etched across her features. She was shaking her head and speaking, but Vereesa couldn’t hear her. It was like everything else around her was muted, save for the dark voice inside her head.

_"Tear their bodies asunder, break them upon the rocks and drown them in the sea. Have it fill their lungs and silence their screams."_

“Vereesa, stay with me. I need you here, right now. Whatever speaks to you, cast it aside and listen only to me.” Jaina’s word cut clean through the darkness the second her hand touched the spiraling tattoo down the mage's right arm. Like she had heard the voice too.

Without the darkness and it’s wrath, Vereesa was left feeling scared. Unsure of herself. She hated feeling so weak and hated how it showed in her voice.

“I...I can’t save her, Jaina…I'm not- I'm not strong enough.”

Watching the ship sail towards the open sea was exactly what she didn’t want to see happen. She should have gone with her sister, stood by her side and perhaps then they would have avoided this capture altogether. Vereesa could have changed so much if she had just _been there._

Jaina grabbed Vereesa by her shoulders, forcing the mage to look at her and not at the ship sailing farther away, “We can, but this...this is where your trust in me pays off, alright?”

“How? How can we possibly stop them now?"

Calmly, Jaina guided her across the rocks and into the shallows on the shore. Her hands fell away from Vereesa’s shoulders as the captain moved to stand at her side instead. Her voice came out low, almost echoing within itself unnaturally but it soothed Vereesa’s fears all the same. 

“Feel with your heart. _Feel_ the ocean all around you and just reach out, Vereesa.”

The mage shook her head. “I can’t.”

“No, no, you _can._ Do not acquiesce to defeat before you even try. Just listen to my voice, nothing else matters right now.”

Vereesa nodded, and Jaina continued with a gentle hand on the small of her back, “Just feel the push and pull of the waves, do you feel it?”

That sensation was what Vereesa focused on when it finally came to her. How the waves pushed their way onto the shoreline, and then pulled back into the vast expanse of sea. It was an unending pattern - push, pull, and push. Over and over without faltering, as it had been since the dawn of Azeroth. It was an ancient balance, unbroken, and it spoke to her now.

“Y-yes, I can.”

“Excellent. Now, focus more. You have the power to do this, Vereesa...remember-.”

One of her hands was opened and something was pressed tightly into her palm. Vereesa did not flinch, not even when she heard the sound of someone diving into the water. She remained ever focused, determination swimming through her veins.

_“I gave it to you._

Vereesa opened her eyes and looked to her side to see Jaina was gone, but pressed into her palm was a pendant. A shining silver anchor, the design of which she immediately recognized. 

_It was Jaina’s._

In that moment of realization, she felt raw arcane energy flow out of her tattoo and flood her body. She gasped as it glowed brighter than it ever had before, the swirls and patterns glowed a dazzling blue. Whatever power this was, it had the sea beneath her surging forward. 

The waves carried her back out across the expanse. Vereesa, shocked, somehow managed to keep herself standing atop the water even as it seemed the very waves came alive beneath her.

"W-woah! How-?"

She was bewildered, whipping back around to face the cliffs as water brought her to stand upon a rock formation. Looking back also revealed just how far from shore she was, far enough that now she was standing before the Gilnean fleet. 

_“Summon the storm that burns in your heart. Warn them of their end, then bring it down upon them.”_

Aboard the flagship, Genn Greymane spotted the lone mage standing atop the rocky outcropping. He held up a hand and quickly moved to the railing, his lips curling up in a vicious grin.

“Another Windrunner? My, my this day has surely been generous to us.”

Alexstrasza was the only one still conscious as the King spoke, Alleria unconscious still bled out next to her with a hastily done bandage plugging the gaping wound in her chest. Her eyes fell upon Vereesa, but not the kind, gentle soul that she had grown accustomed to on their short journey thus far. 

No, even from the deck of the Gilnean flagship, the wyvern could see the raw fury that burned in her eyes.

 _“Alleria, Alleria wake up...your sister is here.”_ Alexstrasza tried to reach out to Alleria with their seemingly deep mental connection.

Her efforts were rewarded when Alleria almost immediately stirred next to her, spitting out more blood as her eyes slid open to peer at the dragon at her side.

_“You will be okay, little knight. Hang on.”_

Vereesa’s voice rose above all other sounds, calling the attention of every soldier and sailor aboard the ships before her, “You will unhand my sister and release the dragon, or I shall bring your ships to rest upon the bottom of the sea.”

Despite her threat, laughter erupted from the crew. Every man aboard was nearly in tears from it, the fools would see the error of their ways soon enough. Alleria looked to her younger sister and for a split second their eyes met.

“Who are you to make demands of me!? I am a KING, and these two are prisoners to face judgment for their crimes,” Genn shouted, still laughing.

The mage nodded at Alleria.

“A drowned King rules nothing,” She sneered. 

Then she struck. 

Vereesa lifted her hands to the sky as her eyes began to blaze with a sapphire fury. The magic within her veins surged to the surface and the clouds overhead began to darken, blotting out any trace of the sun. 

Genn looked around as the waves began to slowly rise. Thunder boomed above their heads, summoned seemingly by the magic flowing outwards from the mage.

“What foul magic is this!? Steady now, men, be ready for anything.”

Suddenly, the palms of Vereesa’s hands erupted with raw energy and around her the sea surged up to meet her call. It crashed against the rocks upon which she stood, threatening to sweep her away but yet she stood strong. Rooted in place by her magic.

Greymane snarled when he nearly lost footing as the waves bashed his ship, lifting his hand to point at the mage, "Kill the elf! Kill her NOW!"

The riflemen rushed to the railings and lifted their firearms, leveled directly for Vereesa. But they fumbled with their weapons, struggling to fulfill their King’s command. The rocking waves did nothing to ease their struggles.

“FIRE! All of you, fire now! Bring her down!” He screamed at his men, grabbing one of them by the arm.

There was a deep, resounding clap of thunder and Vereesa felt the waves roar up behind her. Except it was not the sea.

Peering back over her shoulder revealed a massive serpent rising from the ocean behind her, its claws came up to settle upon the stone where she stood. A set of great, powerful wings stretched outwards from it’s back and seemed to bend the wind to their movements.

 _“Do not fear, it is I, little mage. Let us save your family.”_ A voice crooned in her head, and the serpent peered down at her. As if it was the one speaking to her.

Vereesa nodded and steel fired through her body. The dragon let loose a roar so powerful that Alleria felt the wooden planks of the ship shudder and groan in protest to the strength of the beast. 

“FIRE AT THAT THING!”

The serpent shot forth out of the water, soaring high above Vereesa’s head. It’s legs and powerful wings visibly transformed into large fins just moments before it dove down into the ocean once more, directly between the ships and Vereesa.

As it soared overhead, Genn’s riflemen dropped to the deck almost instantly. Too scared to fire at Vereesa and several panicked cries rang out around them as the dragon disappeared into the depths.

The King looked down into the twisting blackened waters with a pistol in hand, hoping to catch even the smallest glimpse of the serpent. But it had already vanished from sight, deep down into the black.

_Fucking dragons._

The King slammed his hand against the ship’s railing, “Where is it!? Find that blasted creature and KILL IT. Before it drags us all down!”

Around them, the storm swelled up and the wind keened, louder and louder with each second. Rough seas rocked their ships to and fro, knocking about anything that was not tied down to the decks.

Suddenly there came a loud bellowing crack of wood, a snapping sound that rose even above the howl of the wind. Then came the screams, like a horrific symphony as over three dozen men cried out in agony. Greymane whirled around only to catch a glimpse as one of his vessels was dragged beneath the waves in an instant.

Between the remaining five ships other than his own, the King heard his men calling out to one and other. Trying to coordinate to save the few stragglers left to drift in the ocean whilst other soldiers fired wildly into the ocean trying to hit the dragon.

"Gods save us, there's a damned monster in the water!!"

"What do we do, my king!?”

Alleria Windrunner looked to Genn and spat out, “Unchain u-us now, or...you will all die.”

He looked between her, Alexstrasza and back out to the remainder of his ships. Iron determination crossed over his expression. He was Genn Greymane, King of Gilneas and his fleet was the finest to ever sail these seas. For all his power and wealth, he would not be bested by some foul creature of the deep.

"All hands to battle stations, NOW! Soldiers on deck, we will _die_ before we submit! Continue east, if the beast surfaces - _KILL IT._ ”

The remainder of his men mobilized, each one gathering their weapons and manning the cannons. His sailors lowered the sails and the ships started eastwards yet again, drifting further away from where Vereesa stood.

“I don’t think so!”

With a shot of arcane magics, the water directly in the middle of Genn’s fleet began to spin and churn in circles violently. A whirlpool forming, and the powerful currents taking hold of each one of the ships until all five were trapped.

“Whirlpool!!” 

“We are trapped! This is our end, my King!”

Genn roared, “STAY AT YOUR POSTS. ANY MAN WHO ABANDONS US NOW WILL GET THROWN OVERBOARD!”

His riflemen fired with each sighting of the dragon, only ever brushes with the surface as they all spun in the unending current of water. Both the mage and dragon were toying with them, drawing out this long game to torment them so. Genn himself fired upon the beast, getting angrier with each shot he missed.

Beside the chained dragon and Alleria, a sniveling young man stood shaking. Fear had gripped him far too tight, he could barely keep a hold on his gun. Alleria looked to him and spoke, trying not to draw attention, “Kid. L-Let us out of here...this w-will end.”

The man looked at them, then at Genn who was far too preoccupied with firing upon the dragon to notice him. He seemed to make up his mind because he nodded and fumbled around in his pack for something, producing a set of black iron keys.

“D-dragon first...don’t worry...a-about me.”

Even over the chaos, the sailor managed to make it over to Alexstrasza. Alleria watched as he cautiously unlocked the chains holding her maw shut and started on the ones holding her wings down. But he fumbled with the key, trying his damnedest to get them open.

Genn’s knights fired another volley into the ocean below, hoping to hit their target. Nathanos emerged on deck, ignoring his prisoners to run to the King’s side. 

“You better have a plan to get us out of here, you fool! You will end up colliding with your fleet if this whirlpool persists much longer!”

“Shut your mouth, rat! Remember if I die, then so do you. Now help us, kill this _THING!”_

It was at his shrill command that the serpent reemerged. Both he and Nathanos watched with wide eyes as it curled its massive body around another one of the Gilnean ships. 

“FIRE!” The king’s command came.

His ship and the four others left afloat fired upon the other ship. Cannons echoed out from all directions, there was not one ship that was not booming with the force of such power. All aimed right for the serpent.

Shots missed, and some found their mark. The dragon howled and vanished into the waves, leaving the half-crushed ship to slowly take on water. Sinking deeper and deeper into the black churning whirlpool

Men were swallowed by the waves, trapped in the vast darkness of the sea. There the serpent waited for them, invisible to their naked eyes until the moment just before it struck. Teeth would bring each one of them to a bloody, brutal end. Chumming the waters with their broken bodies and ripped limbs.

The storm above reached its full strength beneath Vereesa’s power, waves threatened to topple Genn’s ships down into the whirlpool and the rain lashed at exposed skin like shards of ice. Only five ships remained, and the odds were that they would not escape.

Genn roared and grabbed at Nathanos, trying to force him to the railing, “DO SOMETHING!”

Nathanos snarled and ripped one of the pistols from Genn’s hands, whipping around to face where Vereesa stood. He lifted the weapon and aimed the storm, shouting, “This ends NOW!”

It was at that moment that the fumbling sailor managed to free one last lock from Alexstrasza, the great red wyvern shattered her remaining chains. 

“Know now the suffering you have caused!” She bellowed, her voice booming deeper and stronger than even the crack of thunder above them. 

Alleria watched with a weak smirk spread across her face as Alexstrasza leaped into the sky, her claws wrapping around Nathanos as she pushed herself up off the deck of the ship. He screamed as she carried him higher and higher into the storm, disappearing into the black clouds.

Nathanos fought against her strength, helpless to free himself. He shouted and thrust his fists against her talons, “Put me down this INSTANT!”

The wyvern laughed, “As you wish, rat.”

Then she let him go.

The spymaster plummeted down towards the raging sea, his shrill scream was nothing to the howl of the wind. Genn watched him fall with anger in his eyes, expecting the man to just be met with a watery grave.

That was until the serpent burst forth from the ocean and slammed their maw shut around him, killing him instantly before retreating.

“NO! FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!!” The King raged even whilst his men still fired into the sea.

Around him, the masts of his ships caught on one and other. Old wood splintering and locking together as the storm dragged them closer and closer into the center of the whirlpool. His men screamed and fought, but it was hopeless. 

This could not be happening, he was the KING of Gilneas. No army could dare stand before his navy and win, never! 

Yet even as his mind ran through a hundred battle strategies, he could think of nothing. Genn could _do_ nothing as the great red wyvern re-emerged from between the clouds, soaring towards his ships.

Some of his men had the sense to dive into the sea as soon as they saw the red glow travel up the dragon’s neck, but others were not so lucky. Fire erupted from her maw with such a scorching intensity that even the cold, damp wood that made up the ships was set ablaze.

The fire spread from one ship to another as she circled for another attack. Sails and masts burned like beacons in the storm beneath the dragon’s wrath. 

All around him, his sailors screamed and howled in agony. The flames licked the flesh from their bones in a matter of seconds. Not even the ice-cold of the sea could spare them the torment of their burns. Blood painted even the blaring darkness of the ocean red.

The fire was creeping ever closer to his ship, now locked into the tangled mess with the others. Waves crashed and rocked around them, his men were sent flying into the ocean below to be devoured.

Then his time came. 

The massive serpent erupted from the sea, directly beneath his ship. Slamming through the hull and splintering the wooden boards beneath its strength, the King and all his men were thrown into the ocean. 

_Along with Alleria._

He watched as the red dragon dove down, her claws gently scooping Alleria up out of the storm and away from the battle entirely. The traitors would survive and escape with their lives.

Which meant that Genn had failed in his mission, now he would pay.

Around him, one by one, he watched his sailors disappear beneath the waves. Screams turned to silence around him as they were dragged down into their watery graves.

Beneath him, the serpent stalked closer. It’s magic coiled around his leg and squeezed impossibly tight. Then it was with one final cry, that Genn too was dragged beneath the waves. 

As the abyss of the sea drew closer, the lightning cast just enough light down into the waters he was being dragged through to illuminate the price of his failure. Hundreds of bodies littered the water, stained red with their blood.

Limbs were severed, the sharks making a feast of those who managed to survive the chaos. All of them were forced to pay the price for his errors, for his desire for even more power.

Then he sunk further and further. Away from the light of the flashing thunder above. He could not tell how far he had been taken, but it was deep enough that his body was threatened to be crushed by the pressure. The weight of a whole sea brought down upon his body. His head pounded, his lungs ached for fresh air. Yet he would not die. 

_Could not die._

Suddenly, before him in the shadows, came a blinding blue light. Two dots that seemed to circle him so slowly, until the light encompassed more and more of its form. The massive serpent revealed to his eyes, more fish-like than a dragon. But still no less terrifying.

_“You are not worthy of the crown which you possess, do you see now the price of your arrogance?”_

Remarkably, he found himself able to speak, _“Have mercy...please.”_

_“After you attacked my nation with your hounds and slaughtered my people? No, there will be no mercy for you.”_

Slowly, the serpent began to coil its tail around him. Its eyes were glued to him as it began to constrict the man with all of its strength. Each one of his bones began to snap, one at a time. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt, and none could hear him scream.

 _“P-please…”_ He strangled out, grasping at the glowing scales of the dragon’s tail.

_“Your soul has been weighed and found wanting, King Genn Greymane. There will be no peace for you now. Never again shall you see the light of day, or feel the warmth of spring.”_

Any traces of the magic keeping Genn alive dissipated entirely, leaving him vulnerable to the crushing pressure of the ocean all around him. His body began to convulse in the dragon’s grip as the water began to fill his throat and his chest. Choking him.

_“This abyss will be your final resting place. Know now, the end that awaits you.”_

That was the last thing he heard before he felt his lungs and ribs collapse inwards. There was a pain that fired through him for a split second. Until finally there was nothing, no pulse, no air...no hope.

With a snarl, the serpent retreated and the King’s body was abandoned to drift through the depths.  It would be alone, at a depth where no living mortal could survive, that King Genn Greymane would meet his end. 

 

Back on the surface, the storm had dissipated entirely. Leaving only warm sun shining down, and a gentle breeze to carry away the columns of smoke. The battle was over, and they had pushed back the Gilnean warships.

The guards moved about the docks, clearing out the dead bodies of the worgen as best they could. Every inch of the Boralus streets were painted red with blood, armor and weapons and broken bodies strewn across the stone paths.

The enemies siege had failed.

But Alleria’s fight was not done.

“Alleria! Alleria, stay with me now. Help is on the way.” Alexstrasza crooned to her.

The knight felt herself coming in and out of focus as she was gingerly laid upon the docks, Alexstrasza settling down next to her a moment later. Almost protective in the way her wings shielded her from harm.

“W-we...di-did it…” She laughed, blood staining her teeth as she cracked a smile

Alexstrasza grumbled, pressing her muzzle into Alleria gently, “Save your strength. Your wounds are grave.”

Alleria just melted back into the dragon's hold, her eyes lost upon the sky above. Every inch of her body hurt, and burned. But she was filled with pride, from both their victory and from the role her sister had to play.

Oh, if only she could tell her that.

As if the gods had heard her, Vereesa's voice rose above the chatter of the crowd,  "ALLERIA!”

The mage shoved through the crowd of approaching guards, dropping to her knees at her sister’s side. Her hands passed over the gaping hole in her eldest sister’s stomach, unsure of how to even begin to heal such a wound when half of her organs were threatening to spill upon the street.

"H-hey...neat tr-trick...with t-the dragon...and the s-storm," Alleria remarked, still smiling.

Vereesa tried to smile, letting out a soft laugh even as tears welled up in her eyes, "And you thought dragons were just  _your_ thing."

Alleria snorted, groaning in pain as the wound was aggravated. But she could barely move, arms and hands going limp. Her head lolling back against Alexstrasza's side as the darkness hugged just a little closerm

“No, no...Alleria, stay awake- HEALER, WE NEED A HEALER," Vereesa panicked, turning to shout into the crowd of guards.

Alleria heard those words and the clambering of the guards, but then she slipped back into the dark. The strength fading from her body. She could only pray, with her last conscious thought, that she would wake to see the light of day once more.

 

* * *

 

Far away from the battle, in the northern reaches of the Eastern Kingdom. Great darkness stirred deep within the halls of Lordaeron keep, bones and chains rattled wildly, echoing up corridors that had grown silent for millennia. Long dead spirits rose from their slumber to drift aimlessly towards the throne room, to the source.

Sitting upon the throne, a skeletal creature sat hunched over and lifeless. As it had for decades prior, but not for much longer.

The darkness that appeared from the blade at their side twisted up and coiled around the creature's armor, breathing an unholy life back into the bones. They creaked and groaned with the shifting of heavy steel plates, shaking as light ignited in hollow sockets.

From the shadows around the throne, hollow suits of armor rose and stumbled forward. Brought to life by whatever evil had seeped into the corpse and its sword, they knelt down before the throne. 

The skeleton rose from the throne with a clatter of metal and bone, their teeth chattered as they groaned out, “The lone...ranger…comesssss....kill herrrr my...chosennn. She...must not...take the... crownnnnnnn.”

There was a series of ghastly, unholy howls that rose from the hollow armor of the warriors knelt before the creature. They rushed from the throne room at their undead King's command, wielding their jagged, fractured swords. 

When the doors of the keep slammed shut, only darkness remained. Save for the light coming from the skeleton king’s brandished weapon. The source of its sudden resurrection.

A greatsword that glowed _dark_ _blue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh bOY


End file.
